New Assignment
by Andi.Elric
Summary: Mickaela, Mick as people call her, is a skilled hunter at tracking criminals no one could otherwise find. She's always contracted, but never enlisted, with the Amestrian military. That's how she gets her newest assignment from Roy Mustang himself: Body Guard for the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric.
1. Part 1

I walked through the halls of Central Headquarters. I was summoned...again. It wasn't like I wasn't proud to help my country or the military but it was the constant summoning that I hated. If they wanted me in the military as a bounty hunter, or a criminal chaser, then they should just enlist me like I've been trying to for a year. It didn't matter. As long as I was paid for tracking down the the criminals, I didn't care. I was one of the youngest working with the military and very good at my job.

"Come on, Al, let's go!" I heard a voice ahead of me say with angered enthusiasm as he ran down the hallway. What was he in a rush for and who could he have been visiting? His father? No, I've never seen someone with his eyes in the military.

The red coat waved behind him like a tail. His bright, shining blond hair waved by his face, matching the color of his golden eyes. Under the coat, he was wearing all black. Black shirt, black boots, black leather pants with a single braid cascading down his back onto the red. A fashion statement only he could understand. I rolled my eyes toward the end of the hall, trying to ignore the screaming attention grabber.

"Coming, Brother!" called a metallic voice. It caught me off guard and I looked up in confusion. The armor was actually moving! Holy shit!

I couldn't help but to stop walking and stare. No, that couldn't be, I thought as I thought about recent people who've been enlisted, one of them being about my age, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Well, he certainly lives up to his name. He really is in all metal. I forced myself to keep walking toward the office that sent the summons. It wasn't from Major Maes Hughes this time. It was a summons from a colonel, a State Alchemist colonel: Roy Mustang. I knew of him but never met him. His reputation preceded him along with a few rumors I hoped weren't true. A womanizer and an all around guy trying to make it to the top, Roy was the Flame Alchemist. Hm, I wonder if he's used his military name to pick up girls, I thought casually as the boy and the freakish suit of armor came closer to me with no chance of slowing down.

I braced myself as the blond boy hurried toward me, bumping into my arm and causing me to stagger back. This made him slow down to stop and yell at me.

"Ever hear of look both ways?" he snapped at me as I turned to him in a small fit of rage.

"What the hell is your problem? You had the rest of the hall for you and your... play toy!" I didn't care who heard me or if I pissed him off. I wanted him to have some consideration for those he's around. Hell, I was ready to beat it out of him.

"Play toy?" The armor sounded sad.

"What the hell is your problem talking back to a Major!" The blond took out a glittering pocket watch issued to the State Alchemists when they pass their State Alchemy certification.

"You can't be a Major! You're too young for that! I could see the play thing over you!" Fighting fire with fire, my specialty.  
I swear, his face turned as red as that gaudy ass coat he was wearing. It had a flamel on the back; it matched the one on the armor's right shoulder.

"DON'T CALL ME TOO SMALL TO WALK THE HALLS AND NOT BE NOTICED!" He yelled, steam spewing from his ears.

So he has a little man complex. Wonderful.

"Like I said anything like it!" I let out a sigh.

"Brother..." the armor said as he touched the blond's shoulder. "Let's leave her alone. She could be a superior's daughter."

Aw, look at that, the armor is the voice of reason. Wait, did he say superior's daughter? HA!

"Pfft, you've got that wrong. I'm somewhat enlisted," I said as I crossed my arms and fought the festering laugh that threatened to escape, causing me to lean against the wall with laughter.

The blond looked to me. "Glad to know I'm not the only one who got roped up in the military at a young age."

"Aw, shut up!" I snapped at him. "It was my choice to join, not yours."

"Brother, come on, Lieutenent Hawkeye says we have to do the paper work on what happened in Hallow's Gorge," the armor said as he leaned closer to the blond.

The blond groaned. "You're right, let's go."

"Yeah, you better listen to the armor," I chided as he walked past me.

I could feel his anger radiate from him. The armor put a hand on his shoulder, trying to cool him down. I wanted to get to the office as soon as possible.

The armor turned to me. "I am sorry about my brother. I hope you can forgive him. His temper gets in the way."

"Thank you," I said as I turned around and started back down the hall, hearing the armor clack against the tile flooring, getting farther and farther away from me.

"You know, brother, you could have at least said sorry," the armor said as he looked to the blond.

"I wasn't going to apologize anymore than what she was," the blond said. There was a cocky aura about him.

I looked back to him, taking a moment to take in the rest of him. I stared at him for a second before going on my way to Colonel Mustang's office. I was already told the office room number and door as I looked straight ahead, trying to get the blond and his "brother" out of my head. I knew the two of them had to be brothers. I saw it in the way they spoke to each other and when the blond looked to him. That much I could deduce. As to why one was in a full suit of armor, I couldn't tell.

I looked to the dark wood with a number on it, signaling that I made it to the Colonel's office. After taking in a deep breath and adjusting my leather riding jacket, I pulled my ponytail out of the collar of my jacket. I closed my eyes and knocked on the door, pulling the back of my jacket down over my gun holster that cradled my gun.

A blonde woman answered the door. She had deep carmel eyes and honey blonde hair that she kept up out of her face. She had a soft smile on her. She was a military woman. I could tell by the hardened, yet soft look in her eyes, aside from the Amestrian blue military uniform.

"Are you lost?" she asked me. "Are you looking for your father?"  
That is the second time in ten minutes that someone's assumed I was looking for my father. I don't have a father. He died with my mom. I've lived without him for a long time and I don't plan on finding another.

"No, actually," I said confidently as I pulled out my summons letter and held it up, "I was summoned here by Colonel Roy Mustang."  
She glanced at the letter, making sure it was authentic. "You're Mickaela Anderson?"

I nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

She eyed me. Her eyes telling me that she thought I was too young to be contracted to the military like this. I would too if I saw me. "Come in, the colonel's been expecting you."

She opened the door more and stepped out of the way, her holster showing in broad daylight. When I looked to the other side of the room, I saw him. He had jet black hair with matching eyes that reflected his military uniform. The sun lit up his hair from behind. He looked like a womanizer. There was a cocky half-grin on his face as he appeared to ponder over paperwork. Knowing his rep, there was no such thing as doing paperwork to him.

"Colonel," the woman said.

"Hawkeye," he said. His deep voice resonated in the room and in my ears.

I widened my eyes. Hawkeye! She is one hell of a sharp shooter. I'd give anything to learn what she knows about hitting a target's bulleye. Anything to make my shooting more accurate like my fighting ability.

"There is a Mickaela Anderson here. She had a summons from you, sir," she said.

He looked up when he heard my name. Hawkeye stepped out of the way to reveal me. He eyed me over.

"She seems cocky," he said. Was he trying to get a rise out of me? "Are you sure you are Mickaela Anderson?"

"Yes, sir," I said as I walked to the front of his desk and stood straight.

"You are a short one, aren't you?" he asked.

Now if I was that blond boy, he would have freaked. I kept a straight face. Being short never bothered me much.

"Yes, sir," I said with a small sigh. "Sir, permission to speak."

The colonel looked surprised. Does he have to deal with that other blond boy and his suit of armor friend often?

"Permission granted," he said.

"Why was I summoned here, sir? I received your letter. You stated you had an assignment for me?" I tried to sound as innocent as possible. Being nearly seventeen with a record that preceded me since I was thirteen, I had to have some innocence left. After all, I've never killed anyone.

The colonel gave me a half-grin. "I like her better already," he muttered as he stood to me and retrieved a file folder. "This assignment is guarding someone who is an asset to Amestris. He's one of the only people that the citizens like from the military. Unfortunately, he has a temper on him the size of the country itself."

"You're asking me to be a body guard?" I swear, if it's for some brat, I will take it out on the colonel.

"Yes," he said as he turned to the window, looking to the courtyard below him. "He's a State Alchemist with a complicated past. More complicated than most, which requires a top secret clearance." I looked to the colonel from the file with question. "You'll see why when you read his file."

"Why?" I asked as I looked to him.

"You could be the only one that could get through to him without mercy. Or at least that's what your file says." The colonel turned to me with a determined look in his eyes. I tried to match it.

"Who is it?"

"Look in the file and see," he said with a grin.

I looked to the yellowed folder and opened the thick book. In the middle where the paperclips wanted me to look was the State Alchemist's profile. Name, date of birth, military name, height, age, relatives, the works. I scanned it over. Major Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist. I widened my eyes when I saw the name. I glanced at the picture. The idiot blond from earlier who bumped into me. I shot my head up to the colonel, ready to punch his lights out. It was a brat.

"Him? You want me to protect him?" I asked, the frustration growing.

"Of course, you are the best at what you do. I suspect you've met him before," the colonel said. He didn't have to have that prying tone to his voice.

"Yeah," I said, feeling the frustration growing into rage. "We bumped into each other in the hallway."

The colonel chuckled. "He has a small temper on him." I noticed the play on words. I rolled my eyes. "Do you think you can handle him?"

I looked at him, giving him a 'please, this is easy' look. "Yes, sir," I said.

"Do you accept the assignment?"

"Yes, sir," I said as I saluted him.

"Thank you, Captain Anderson," Colonel Mustang said as he saluted back. "Major Elric's office is down the hall, second to last one on the end. Just listen for the runt yelling. I am sure you'll hear it."

"Yes, sir," I said as I quickly saluted him again. "Thank you, sir."

I gathered my folder and started for the door. Hawkeye followed me out. I started reading Major Elric's file as soon as I walked out the door, trying to learn as much as I could about my assignment.

"He really isn't as bad as the colonel makes him out to be," Hawkeye said. I looked from the file to her. She went on. "Edward may have a temper but there is something golden about him."

"His eyes? Hair?"

She chuckled. "Besides that. He does care. I mean, he cared enough about his brother to bring him from the Gate."

I furrowed my eyebrows. Just as she said it, I read it. There was the top secret aspect Mustang was talking about. Elric tried human transmutation, which, in my opinion, was stupid in the first place. I've only dabbled in practical alchemy and I still know it's a taboo to perform human transmutation. The result was Elric lost his left leg. In an attempt to keep his brother, Alphonse's soul ground to earth, he attached it to armor, willingly giving up his right arm. That explains the metallic twinge to his voice and the feeling of emptiness in his armor as he walked.

"I take it Major Elric has automail," I said as I closed his file, having read enough on the idiot to get a good idea on him. I was getting bored with his adventures in Liore or Aquroya.

"Correct," Hawkeye said as she stopped at an office door that had to be Elric's office. "This is Ed's office. He hardly uses it, but the colonel wants him grounded more in Central instead of going on escapades that ends with him visiting the hospital and him filling out more paperwork on collateral damage."

I snickered. "Of course, I get the hard head," I uttered.

Hawkeye knocked on his office door.

"Who is it?"

Instead of answering, Hawkeye opened the door seeing Elric from across the room. "Captain Anderson is here, Ed. Try to keep your patience this time."

"I am the epitome of patience," Elric said as Hawkeye steps away, letting me in.

"Yeah, the epitome of patience," I said, not believing a word of it. "You really proved that earlier today when you ran into me." My voice got sharper near the end. Normally, I would have saluted a Major since it was above my ranking, but Elric was different.  
Elric's face was drained of blood. "Who let you in here!"

"Brother!" Alphonse snapped.

"Edward!" Hawkeye's voice sounded motherly.

Elric stopped, hearing Hawkeye's voice. Maybe that was all he needed.

"Colonel Roy Mustang assigned me to you," I said. I was making sure he clung to my every word. "Like it or not, Major Elric," my voice dripped with sarcasm, taunting his military title. Trying to mock him. "I am your babysitter." I gave him a cocky grin.

"Are you kidding me? That bastard sent me a babysitter!" Elric was pissed.

I crossed my arms and smirked at him. I may be shorter than him but I can be more intimidating.

"Apparently you do, or he wouldn't have sent me," I said as cockily as I could.

Elric growled. The armor spoke, "Brother, it can't be that bad, maybe Mustang wants us alive."

"Yeah, so he can look good saying he mentored us when it was all us. All he wants to do is look good," Elric growled again.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, letting the reality of my assignment hit me. My client was an idiot. A mad, somewhat sexy idiot. Aw, shit.

"Shut it, Edward. As long as you breathe, I could care less," I gripped his file and sat in the couch in his office and began to review his file again, leaving him to Hawkeye.

Elric stared at me. "I've got no choice, do I?"

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'.

Elric must've looked into Hawkeye's eyes because he sighed and said, "Tell the bastard I'm not very happy about a girl being my body guard! Then tell him I hope he dies an ironic death."

I rolled my eyes. "Oi, I better be properly compensated."

"Don't worry, when Ed gets used to you, he'll calm down," Alphonse said. He held out his hand. "I'm Alphonse, Al, his younger brother."

I looked to him and shook his hand. "Mickaela Anderson, Edward's...er...body guard."

Al chuckled. "If you have a remote temper close to this, he's in for a treat. Aren't you a hunter?"

"Yeah, but I am contracted to the military under Fuhrer King Bradley." As much as I hated working under a contract, it was a steady paycheck and I had freedoms as long as those freedoms followed the Elric brothers.

"As I've said before, Ed, if you don't like it, the colonel is in his office," Hawkeye opened his office door. "Good luck to you, Mickaela."

"Thanks, looks like I'll need it," I said as I rolled my eyes to the fuming golden-haired boy.

Elric turned to me. "Listen, you and I need to come to an agreement. You don't hinder me when I go on leads."

"Don't let me stop you," I said without looking up into those strangely sexy, mesmerizing golden eyes that carried so much expression  
God, what the fuck am I thinking? I've only known him for as long as I've been in his office and then in the hall. I've only known the pissed off side to him.

"You sound so enthusiastic about being a babysitter," he said, mocking my tone.

"Not really," I said as I looked through his file, learning about nearly everything about him. Even the event of his mother's death, which is the reason why they performed the human transmutation. I looked up to him. "I am not especially fond of babysitting arrogant State Alchemists."  
Elric let out a snort. "But you're still a dog of the military."

"Yeah, just like you."

Elric paused. "Yeah, just like me," he said disappointed. He looked to me, scanning me over. I could feel his eyes starting from my deep wheat hair down to my riding jacket, which connected to my dark blue jeans that were tucked into my buckled boots.  
I heard Al move. His head moved.

"Call me Ed or Edward. Whatever, just not Major Elric or anything like it, okay?" Ed sounded like he was forced to do it.

"Mickaela," I held out my hand for him to shake, trying not to look at him. "Call me Mick."

"Mick," he repeated with a calmer, almost with a pleased tone.

It made me look up into his eyes. Those expression-filled golden eyes that lured me in from the get go. He gave me a smile. Holy shit, he's hotter with that look! I gave him a half smile back, trying to play it cool. This wasn't going to be just an ordinary assignment I could easily detach myself from. Oh fuck no. This was going to be different and to think it all began with him bumping into me. Damn him!

"So, Mick," his grin widened as he said my name, "do you think you can keep up with me and Al here?"

Oh God I hope so!

here! Yes, my username is after the Elric brothers. No kidding. My sister's name is Allison and while most people call her Alliey, I call her Al. She's four years younger and TALLER than me. We're both blonde. My friends call me the Edward Elric of the family. :) So, onward with the story. I have this on so if you REALLY want to read the chapters I'v got up there, this is the place! I think I have my dA link on my profile place.


	2. Part 2

Sitting on the moving train, I watched the scenery go by. The sun was setting in the west, we were heading south. I crossed my arms and slouched in the seat, wanting this to all end. I hated going on train rides. They took forever and there was nothing to do, only sit there and hope you're almost there. I kept my gaze out the window, occasionally directing it to the glare cast on the window of two figures across from me. One in a metal armor and the other wearing his gaudy ass over coat and his hair pulled into a braid. I once vaguely wondered how the armor could hear and see and move the armor since it was empty on the inside. But, seeing how the circumstances were of how he got into the armor, the impossible seemed possible.

Al was seated across his brother, watching over him. Al towered over his older brother because of the seven-foot suit of armor. Even without the armor, I still pictured Alphonse taller. I hardly knew Edward's younger brother. He wasn't the one in the military like his brother.

"Brother, you should take a nap. Who knows when we'll get there," Al's mettalic voice said as he shifted in his seat to make sure his brother looked to him with some attention.

Edward yawned. "But I'm not sleepy. Who says I am?"

Al sounded like he chuckled. "Your yawn disagrees strongly with you."

I rolled my eyes at the brothers as they argued. I looked out the window. Last time I was heading south, I was just contracted to the military. My assignment was to look for the source of some of the rumors floating in Rush Valley, the automail capital. The rumors were that there was a couple con artists and another was there was a serial killer roaming their streets. The only reason I was sent was to confirm the rumors and let the investigations department handle the rest.

"Can I at least eat first? I am starving!" Edward sounded like a little kid.

I knew that if Al could roll his eyes, he would. Instead, I did it for him. Is that all Edward does is complain?

"We'll be stopping at a station to get more water and coal, you can get food there," I said in a tired, almost annoyed tone.

Edward turned and looked at me like I was crazy. "What's wrong with you?" He gave the annoyed tone back.

I shrugged and continued my gaze out the window. I remained quiet. Edward asked again, "I asked you a question. What is wrong with you?"

Al stepped in. "Brother, maybe she's one of those people who doesn't like trains. You're not exactly a ball of happiness on these, either."

I fought the festering laugh when I thought about Edward's personality. He wasn't a ball of happiness. There was nothing about him that was. I've never seen it in the two weeks since we've met and forced to see each other every day, all day. I even had to move in with him. That day went over well. Not.

I slouched farther in my seat, arms still crossed. My wheat hair was still slick in a ponytail, even though it started to slide up some from me sliding down the seat. My riding jacket was tossed next to me, to act as a pillow when I got bored enough to fall asleep.

Edward looked to me. "What about you? Aren't you hungry?"

I shrugged. I was a little hungry, but I wasn't starving. I could wait until we got to the south to eat. I wasn't going to tell him that.

"How about something you do know," Edward said. His tone sounded slightly annoyed. I never spoke to him unless I had to. "Will we ever see you without your ponytail?"

"Will I see you without your braid?"

"Maybe. Now, onto your hair."

"You won't."

"Why not?"

"You don't need to. I am here as your babysitter, nothing more."

Edward groaned and threw up his arms. "You're impossible."

I didn't look at him or fight back. He didn't need to know anything about me, but I needed to know nearly everything about him. "Good," is all I said as I slouched further down the seat.

* * *

"And Brother is out," Alphonse said as he watched his smaller yet older brother doze off and eventually ease his breathing into regular patterns and sleep.

The little bastard is getting more sleep than me.

I looked to Al, who looked to me in return. "Can I sit across from you, Mick?"

I sat up straighter and looked to him. He'd already taken Edward's trash from his food break when we stopped and thrown it away. Now, he must've been bored. No one talks to me willingly.

"Uh, sure, Al," I said as I removed my feet from the seat across from me. "Come on over."

Al got up as quietly as he could and stepped into the booth I was in. His metal clanking together, but Edward never woke up. He didn't even stir. I looked to Edward, wondering how the hell he did it. His hair, still in its braid cascaded down onto the seat and his legs were curled under him. His head was rested on the seat, making his train benchseat his bed. He covered up with his gaudy, red coat. He looked so peaceful, and still attractive as hell.

"He sleeps like a rock most of the time," Al said when he caught me looking at him.

I looked to Al, he'd become a friend, I knew it. "He does?"

Al chuckled a little. "Yeah, he always has, unless something truly bothered him or he's researching."

"Quite the scholar," I said with a smirk.

Al paused for a second. "I am surprised you haven't gone crazy yet, Mick. Living with us, helping me babysit Ed, it's one thing I know I would go crazy from if I wasn't related to Brother."

I chuckled. "I can handle it. I've handled worse and made it out fine."

I felt Al's soul smile. "You sound like Brother."

I raised my head to stare at him again.

"Brother says it all the time. He endured the surgery for his automail, the gate taking his arm and leg, anything other than that seemed to be nothing to Ed. I don't know where he got it from." I looked to my lap. "Mick?"

I looked to Al. "Yeah?"

"Where is your family?"

"Dead. They died when I was young."

"So you're like Ed and me."

I thought about it. Edward and Al's father left them when they were really young, and their mother died from an illness. They're all they have left. As for me, my family was my parents and I lost them when they died together.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Al."

"Is that why you joined the military?"

"I'm contracted, but yeah," I said. I didn't want to tell him that it was better than going to school and some of the highly ranked officers, sometimes the Fuhrer himself, knew about what I was doing once I turned sixteen. Before that, it was under the table contracts.

Al shifted his head down. "Oh."

I looked back to Edward. After finding out that Al couldn't die as easily as Edward or I could, I didn't worry about him as much. But it was Edward that worried me, I was scared shitless that he'd do something stupid. I already heard he was notorious for it from Colonel Mustang and Lieutenent Hawkeye, as well as the rest of Mustang's group. I heard it especially from Hawkeye after getting a shooting lesson from her.

I looked to Al. I sort of felt bad for the guy. He traveled with Edward but he seemed down on himself. I knew he had a lot of time to think without the need to eat, drink, or sleep. He didn't need anything physical because there was no body to need it.

"Hey, Al, tell me what it's like in Risembool," I said, trying to cheer him up. I knew that it was his hometown. I wanted to see if I could make a friend in him instead of having to just talk to his brother about everything and having the Rockbell girl or the adults they are constantly with to talk to.

Al seemed to light up. His aura seemed to change. "Oh, you wanna know what it's like in Risembool?"

"Yeah, I've never been there. I'd like to know more about your childhood there, seeing how I've been born and raised in the cities. I've no idea what the country is like," I said.

That much was true. The only time I saw the country was when I was on a train heading into another city or tracking down some criminal. I never saw the country other than that space between cities where criminals hide thinking they're going to get away with it.

Al and I talked for hours about Risembool, even though I've never been there. His attitude seemed to perk up the more we talked. Al told me memories he remembered from Risembool, especially when Edward did something stupid and tried to get Al to cover for him. All the while, Edward never moved in his bench seat.


	3. Part 3

"Congratulations, _Major_ Anderson," Ed said as he stepped to me in the crisp night.

I smiled to him, giving him a chance to smile back. He wore his hair in a ponytail much like mine usually was. Only this time, my hair was down and had curls cascading down my shoulders. I was wearing an evening dress.

"Thanks, Major Elric," I said with an even wider smile. "I guess we're finally in the same rank."

Ed blushed, painting his cheeks bright red. "Yeah, I guess we are. Who knew you used to be my babysitter?"

I stepped closer this time, slowly closing the gap between us and letting my hair curtain my face. Ed took my hand, since I was a little less than arm's reach away from him. I blushed, suddenly thankful that my hair was down. He pulled me to him, closing the dstance we had. With a smooth motion, he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting my arms indevidually slide down to his shoulders. One hand twisted the ends of his ponytail in my fingers while the other held onto his shoulder. I felt my hand travel to his shoulder blade, taking a firm hold of the black jacket he was wearing. We parted lips when I thought I was going to die if I didn't get air soon. When I took in a clean breath, I kissed him again.

"Mick, I...I..." Ed started when we parted lips enough to get breaths and turn crimson.

I looked at him with question, a small smile on my lips. "Yes?"

Ed smiled to me, reeling me in with his golden eyes. "Mick, I...I...I..."

Just before he could say anything, the train whistle went off just as he said it.

* * *

I jolted up from the train bench seat, facing the window as I sat up. I looked down at my lap. I was still wearing my dark blue jeans and my boots were still off, leaving me barefoot. My body shook with the motions of the moving train. I pulled my side-swept bangs, that parted toward the right, back trying to think.

That wasn't a dream, I thought. It seemed too damn real to be a dream.

I lightly touched my lips, where I once thought I felt Edward's. No, I thought, Edward wouldn't kiss me in my sleep. I am not some princess that needs to be awakened with a kiss.

"Must've been some dream," Al's voice teased.

I looked over to him, almost relieved he was there and I was still on the train.

"You've no idea, Al," I said as I rotated on the bench and rested my feet on the cold floor of the train. I slid on my buckled boots.

"Want to share?"

I stopped sliding on my other boot and wished my hair was down. I felt my cheeks burn with red.

"Not really," I said. "It wasn't a _bad_ dream."

It was a rather great dream, I immediately thought as soon as I said it.

I shook my head again. I shouldn't be thinking about this. I should just think of the Elric brothers as another assignment, even if the rest of my body knows better.

"It didn't _sound_ like it was a good dream, either," a voice scoffed, irritated from being woke up by who knows what.

I widened my eyes. There was sound? Why didn't Al tell me? I shot my glare to him.

"What? I was telling you an observation," Edward said as he stretched. His golden eyes were gazed in my direction as if to make sure I wasn't going to try to kill him there. He didn't have to worry about that, I wasn't going to kill one of my assignments. But as soon as I am done with him, I might highly consider it.

"Brother, please keep your irritated comments to yourself."

"Oh, like you were a ball of happy in the mornings?"

Al lowered his head. He didn't remember. I remembered him telling me he couldn't remember somethings of his childhood and was afraid to tell Edward. I gave Al a caring look.

"You're an idiot, Elric," I said to him as I stood up to put my riding jacket on. Edward stared at me like it was some big surprise or secret. "Just keep quiet, got it?" I may be somewhat irritated in the mornings, when I am not interrupted and wake when I do. But if Edward was "Al, can you please keep him from random acts of stupitiy until I get back?"

Al seemed to cheer up some when I placed him in charge. "Yeah, sure!"

"Hey, I'm the older one!" Edward groaned, jerking a thumb into his chest.

"Yeah," I said as I headed toward the back of the train car, "and the one who does the most stupid shit."

Before he could give me a retort to it, more than likely resulting in Al lifting him off the ground to hold him back. I smirked when I shut the door to the train car fully knowing that if anything happened, Edward and Al could take care of it.

I leaned against the back railing of the train when I reached it, hoping no one could see me. No one meaning Edward. I am pretty sure he'd flip if he saw me doing this. I took out my ponytail and ran my fingers through my silky hair, combing it. I smiled in spite of myself thinking back to when I would do this when I was constantly catching some criminal. I gripped the railing of the train caboose and shook it, checking to see how sturdy it was. When I was satisfied with it, I looped my feet around the bars and sat on the railing, leaning back. Feeling the wind in my face, blowing through my hair made me feel better about anything. It wasn't the adreneline rush so much that made me feel better, it was the feeling of freedom I had for how little it would let me until someone found me.

"So this is where you snuck off to," a snide voice said. I could pretty much see them cross their arms. "What the fuck are you doing?"

I jumped a little, hearing his voice but didn't look at him. Instead, I smiled. I would've been scared if it wasn't Edward's voice I was hearing. Instead I leaned further, planning on either irritating him more or getting him nervous.

"I get it, I am not the easiest person in the world to work with," Edward said somehow over the train on the tracks and the wind. "But you don't have to kill yourself to prove it, God damn it!"

I smiled wider, knowing he was more nervous than irritated. "Who said I was going to kill myself?"

"No one, just what you're doing."

I leaned back further. I was level with the railing. My hair danced with the wind. I heard Edward's automail leg step forward. My smile widened further. He really was scared.

"Alright, Mick, you made your point! Now can you stop that before Al comes and kills me for following you?" Edward called over the train. I opened my eyes and looked at him, raising my head. "Come on, just take my hand."

I shook my head. "Live a little." I leaned back, getting level with the railing again.

"Mick, no joke," Edward pleaded. It was a rare moment when he pleaded. "Come on. Get the fuck off that thing."

I shook my head again, leaning back further. This was a new level of adreneline rush. I smirked, enjoying every minute of it. I could pretty much see the world behind the train upside down while we moved quickly. I smiled wider as my hair danced around my face from under me. That was until the train went around a curve. As we rounded out of it, I heard the deafening creak and the snap of metal.


	4. Part 4

_That was until the train went around a curve. As we rounded it, I heard the deafening creak and the snap of metal._

The metal railing was falling from under me. I gripped the metal tighter like it was going to keep me up on the train without me falling to my death on the rails. My legs untwisted from being wrapped around the metal bars that held the railing together. I saw my feet all too quickly. I thought for sure I was a goner. My heart pounded in my ears, all I saw was white. It wasn't from the shining sun.

That was until a hard right hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto the caboose platform, crushing me against his body. My arms latched around him, making sure I wasn't going anywhere. Involuntarily, tears ran down my cheeks onto the shoulder of him. My heart still pounded in my ear but not as much. My breathing came in smothered gasps.

Metal rattled and clanked against the metal rails of the train tracks. I gripped his shirt tighter in my fists. Realizing I was an inch from death, I was still human who could die at any moment. I felt his arms press protectively around my body, calming my pounding heart and ceasing my tears. I loosened my grip on his shirt but kept my face buried into his shoulder. I shuddered when I heard him speak.

"It's alright, I have you." I was waiting for the 'I told you so' to come out his lips. I knew it was coming. He told me to get off the railing before that happened. "It's going to be okay, Mick. I promise."

I couldn't calm down enough to look at him. If I wasn't waiting for those four words, I would've been calmer. But I wasn't calm anymore. As much as I felt safe in his arms, I couldn't bring myself to calm down. My mind was still reeling, trying to grasp what just happened. As soon as the rest of my mind replayed and realized who was hugging me this close, I stopped acting weak and looked up to face him.

"Why?"

"Because no one deserves to die by a train railing."

I narrowed my eyes to him, letting him know I was unamused. He did have a certain way to piss me off quickly even if he did just save my life.

"Thanks and now you can stop talking to me," I said as I pushed myself from his warm, protecting, muscular arms. As much as I wanted to be in them, I knew I had to keep up this facade of cool. After all, it was Mustang who personally requested that I babysit him. It shouldn't be the other way around.

"What. The. Fuck?" he asked as he stared at me. "No, I am not just going to accept that!"

"Yeah, well, you're gonna," I said back to him as I wiped the remaining tears that the wind didn't instantly dry off. "And don't even think about telling Al or I _will_ kick your ass. I don't need some wrench to do it."

Thank you Al for telling me that bit of trivia last night.

Edward's face was a mixture of both confusion and pissed off. Yeah, I have a way to piss him off easily too.

"Don't bring Winry into this too! How'd you know anyway!"

"Al told me last night while you were passed out. That's nice leaving your brother hanging like that!" Now I was in for the guilt trip of a lifetime. I knew I somehow cared about Alphonse more than my own assignment of babysitting Edward.

While Edward's face started getting flustered with guilt and frustration, I took that opportunity to get back into the car. Al was probably wondering where Edward was more than me. After all, I left him in charge. Just as I opened the door to walk into the caboose, I felt that same strong hand grab my wrist firmly.

"Let me go, Edward, or you'll get a right hook to the face."

"No."

"Yes." My tone sounded dangerous. I was prepared to carry out my threat.

Edward hesitantly let go of my wrist as I jerked it away. "I won't tell Al if you stop giving me God damn guilt trips. I know what I did was a sin. I am still fucking paying for it. Al got the worst of it. Got it?"

"Fine," I said. "Whatever. But listen to this, if you don't follow what I say, I will give you a guilt trip. I'll make you regret pulling me from that railing." I paused, letting it sink in. "Besides, I know how well you are at fulfilling orders."

Edward growled. "So it is true that Colonel Bastard assigned you to me. I didn't believe it at first. Now I know. Only _he_ would say that."

I smirked. "Then prove me wrong."

I turned from him, making my way back to where we were seated. Al's aura felt like he was hiding something. I was pretty sure it was to do with short, tanned, and cocky. I smiled to him when I saw him from across the car. I walked to him, my anger rushing away. Al really did have it tough, but he never complained about it. Hell, he made it sound like it was better than breathing. Al made it look easy.

"Al, what's wrong?" I asked sweetly. Al was the nicest guy I've met.

"I...I..." he started, his voice giving off the aura of him getting flustered. He finally said after the metaalic twinge sighed, "I misplaced Brother momentarily. I'm sorry, Mick."

I chuckled. "It's alright. We didn't stop, so we both know he's on the train unless he's stupid enough to jump off a moving train."

Al chuckled. "Brother would if it was going slowly."

"I heard that!" Edward's voice boomed from the back of the car.

"Keep it up, Edward, and we might stop and see your teacher, Izumi, while we're in Dublith," I said. Oh the things you learn from the younger brother while the older is off dreaming he was taller than others.

"What are you talking about, the lead isn't in Dublith!" Edward sounded as annoyed as I felt. I was ready to tranmute him down to the train seat and restrain him there, completing the transmutation with something over his mouth.

"No, but we are stopping there over night until we can board the east bound train tomorrow morning."

"Teacher's house?" Now Edward sounded annoyed and scared.

"Yeah, Izumi's," I said. I smirked, knowing this was causing some internal pain. "I'd love to meet her."

"Hell no," Edward said suddenly after an elongated pause. "There is no way in hell we are stopping in Dublith and seeing Teacher. She still wants to kill us for performing a human transmutation."

"But, Ed, she's glad we're still alright and we have each other," Al said, cutting in.

"Come on, Ed, it can't be that bad," I said as the town started to come into the clearing.

* * *

"WHAT HAVE MY STUPID APPRENTICES DONE THIS TIME TO EARN THEMSELVES A BODYGUARD?" the rather pretty, but pissed, woman asked as she threw a meat cleaver in the direction of Edward and Al, narrowly missing both. Both brothers screamed in fear.

This is when my babysitting duties came into play. "They haven't done anything, Mrs. Curtis, ma'am. Colonel Mustang merely wants to ensure Edward's safety. Since letting him go off on his own has failed a few times, many of them landing Edward in the hospital and Al in shambles, he's asked me to make sure they can get through an assignment in one piece." I was as calm as I could be with the present fear of having something thrown at me.

Izumi smiled gently to me, still prepared to throw a butcher knife at someone. "Thank you for that explaination. It was all I needed, but didn't get from my apprentices." I hope I see the day when my mood can be like that. Raging anger one moment and a gentle woman the next. This woman was my new hero.

"You're welcome, ma'am," I said with a smile.

"And who might you be?"

"Mickaela Anderson," I said as I held out my hand. "I am contracted to the military but not enlisted." I tried to be as careful as I could with my words, making sure she knew I wasn't enlisted. She had a reputation for telling military personel what she thought of them, Edward included.

"So, what ranking did they give you?"

"Captain," I said, my voice unwavering like Edward or Al's were just two minutes ago.

"Pleasure to meet you, Captain Anderson," she said as he shook my hand. "You're welcome in my home."

"What the hell?" Edward groaned as he watched it unfold.

"Thank you, ma'am," I said to her with a smile. "I would love to stay here with you tonight, if it's alright with you."

"No way in hell," Edward said.

I snapped around to him. "Shut it, Edward."

Izumi laughed. "Of course you three can stay until your train. Anyone who is brave enough to be assigned to those two have my respect. I know how they can be."

I smiled wider. "Thank you again, ma'am."

"Please, Captain Anderson, call me Izumi."

For once, it felt like I had a motherly figure around me. I havent' felt that in a long time.

"I will," I said, a softer smile on my lips. "Please, Izumi, I am only seventeen. Call me Mickaela."

I felt Edward and Al freeze behind me. I told them to call me Mick. Now I wanted their teacher to call me Mickaela. I knew they were beyond confused. Al knows, but Edward doesn't know that I've been without a motherly figure for a long time. They had Izumi and Pinako when I had no one. I was a loner because of it.

Izumi smiled softly, like a mother would. "Mickaela. Such a beautiful name. Well, come on in you three." I walked in, forcing Edward and Al to get the luggage. Izumi started laughing as they walked in. "Oh, Ed, Al, you'redoing work while you're here."

"Yes, ma'am," Al said knowing that physical exertion would have no effect on him.

"What the hell for?" Edward asked in complete protest.

"Because I am still your teacher and it will give Mickaela here a break from you. I am sure she needs it after a train ride here."

That woman understood me more than I thought.

"Come on, Edward. Listen to her, it's an order," I said. He gave me a glare. "Besides, you always have to listen to your elders."

Just as Izumi and I walked away, I caught what Edward muttered, "You're not older or taller, so does that mean I don't have to take orders from you?"

I wanted to turn around and deck him if I didn't have to call Mustang and tell him I got the boys to their teacher's house without a hitch. Once we were in the rest of the house, and I was near a phone, I called him.

"This is Mustang," his deep, resonating voice said. I could tell I was in the middle of his paperwork that he was putting off until the last minute.

"Colonel, this is Captain Anderson, I hope I am not interrupting anything," I said. Even if I wasn't contracted, I still wanted to give him his proper honorific.

"Not at all, Anderson, what do you need?" he asked, his voice getting a litte lighter.

"I just wanted to tell you we're in Dublith with their teacher, Izumi Curtis."

Even I heard the pen drop onto his wooden desk.

"How the hell did you manage that, Mickaela? Miss Rockbell couldn't get them there if she tried. Just answer me how the fuck you managed it."

I smirked. Oh, so there was something that Rockbell girl can't do. From the stories from the both of them, she did nearly everything.

"Simple, I guess," I said. "I just told Edward we were going there. After some groaning, complaining, stalling, more complaining, and a few swear words directed toward me, we got there."

There was a long pause. I was positive Mustang stopped breathing.

"Remind me to promote you," he said proudly. "Now, Captain, promise me something."

Oh, here we go, Mustang sticking his nose in to make sure things went his way.

"Yes, Colonel?"

"No in-military relationships, okay?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Yes, sir."

Why the hell would I fall for Edward? He and Alphonse were the only ones in the military close enough to me. Why would he need to tell me that? My mind hazed to the brief time when I was in Edward's arms, feeling safe. I widened my eyes, maybe my body was already do the falling part and I was fucked. I shook my head, putting the thought out. Edward wasn't my type.

I felt Mustang smile. "Now, was there any incident?"

Yeah, I almost fucking died if it wasn't for Edward for stalking me.

"No, sir," I said. I didn't have to know Mustang for long to know when to lie to the guy. He maybe a superior officer, but if he's sending me out to protect Edward and Al, he must care deeply for them.

"Good," he said. "Call back in a few days, or on your way home. Thank you."

"You're welcome, sir," I said.

Mustang chuckled. "You can call me Roy," he said. "After all, we're going to be dealing a lot with each other as long as you're still working with the Elric brothers."

"Yes, sir," I said. I looked around. "I have to go. Talk to you soon, sir." I couldn't bring ymself to say his first name without feeling like I was disrespecting him.

"It's Roy," he said as I hung up.


	5. Part 5

"Here are your papers, Ed," I said as I slapped them down on his desk.

He gave me an exasperated sigh. "I am beginning to hate paperwork as much as that bastard above me."

"Quit complaining, Elric, or I'll make you do it through lunch," I said as I flashed him a devious smile telling him I was serious. It was something I picked up in the month since we've been back from the lead he thought he had, which turned out to be a dud. Since then, I've been giving Izumi weekly reports on her former students. From there, she passed the news onto the Rockbells.

Ed groaned and pulled the papers to him. "Paperwork should really be illegal."

Al and I looked to him. "Wow, Ed, maybe Mustang is rubbing off on you. You're starting to sound just like him."

Ed growled. Being in a displeased mood since we started our trip home, I was getting annoyed with it. I sat on the couch next to Al, knowing it was going to be a long day for all three of us.

I looked to Al with a smile and then rested my head back against the backrest, just wanting to close my eyes really quick. I heard Al shift a little. He was mainly watching his brother, making sure he was working for me. That gave me time to rehash what had happened just as we were figuring out the lead.

* * *

"No, we're going the wrong way, Edward," I said quickly. It'd been non-stop bickering between us since we left Izumi's house adn he found out I was going to send her reports on her stupid apprentice. She wasn't worried about Al, though. Hell, I wouldn't either.

"Usually if people in masses start running as a crowd in one direction, it's because there is something that scared the masses and provoked them," Edward argued, his anger rising with my annoyance and frustration. I just wanted to kick his ass. "Come on, Mick, you know you'll have to follow if I start running."

"Yeah, and I'd tackle you to the ground and kick your ass."

Edward started running in the opposite direction of the town. "Then come and carry it out."

I growled, regretting wearing high-healed boots, and ran after him. "Al, can you somehow cut him off?"

Without a word, Al quickly drew a circle and pressed it, creating a wall to block Edward in. Edward skidded before he hit the newly formed wall and momentarily paused enough for me to tackle him. I sat on top of him and started slugging him.

"You stupid idiot!" I yelled as I slugged him some more.

Edward tried feebly to block my blows. I wouldn't let up. Mustang said _nothing_ about killing him myself or kicking the living shit out of him. When I swung again, Edward's hand came up and caught it. He and I locked eyes as he rolled me over onto my back, this time he was sitting on me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why won't you let me go after the lead?" he yelled to me, pinning my arms to the unforgiving concrete of the alleyway.

I fought against him, trying to kick the back of his head with my foot. "Get the fuck off me! I am trying to save your life! The bastard you want to talk to is corrupted. You'll be lucky if you aren't killed."

Edward stared at me, his hands still pinning my wrists down to the ground. Al watched silently, as he usually did when we bickered.

"Killed? You're worried about me getting killed?"

"Duh! I am your body guard. My _job_ is to keep your short, blond ass _alive_," I said with a growl and sarcasm.

Edward sighed heavily and got off me, letting go of my wrists. I stared at him with disgust and annoyance. I half wondered why he didn't blow up for me calling him short. Al sighed.

"Now, let's leave. That stone is probably a fake anyway," I said as I stood up and brushed myself off. I tightened my ponytail as if what just happened didn't happen.

This seemed to annoy Edward more. "Why the fuck do you act like nothing happned?"

That is when Alphonse stepped in. "Brother, please, you and her just got done with your own argument. Don't start another."

Edward groaned as he tossed his head to each of his sides. "Al," he whined.

"Oh stop, you're a big baby." I returned the glare he gave me. I considered this payment for saving my life on the train a few days ago. Edward wasn't going to get killed and I was still going to have a job after this whole thing was done.

"Whatever," he said as he huffed away, transmuting the large wall back into the ground where it came from. "I'm still going. At least I can get a corrupted leader away from their position."

I huffed. "Edward, you're not thinking clearly. Now swallow what little pride you have left and put your God damn tail between your legs and let's go. The military can take care of that bastard."

"No, I am going to. Since he is a fake." His gorgeous golden eyes pierced through me. I looked unfazed but the glare stung a little.

"How would you know he's a fake?"

"The stone in his ring. It looks just like Cornello's."

"And how the hell did you get remotely close enough to find that shit out?" Now I was pissed he knew something and found it out behind my back.

"It was when he bumped into you when we were in the street. I saw the ring when he grabbed your shoulder." Edward looked remorseful for once.

I hardly remembered it. He looked like some bum who lived on the streets.

"If you knew that, then why the hell do you want to see him so bad?" I remembered he was in a sure fire hurry to see this bastard. Now that he might be thinking clearer, I wondered why for everything he just did.

"So I can destroy it myself," he said through clenched teeth.

"That's it? You're willing to risk your life to destroy something some other State Alchemist could do? You really are an idiot." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Do whatever, Elric, I don't give a shit anymore."

I walked away from him. Al was leaned against the wall. I stopped walking enough to look at him.

"Our train leaves at seven tonight. Can you please make sure your brother is on it? I need to cool off." My voice sounded like it didn't belong to me. it sounded defeated and weak. I'd like to think I was anything but.

Al nodded his head. "Yeah, we'll be there by six-thirty, Mick. You have my promise. I think Brother needs to calm down as well."

I have him a smile. "Thanks. I'll see you at the train station before seven."

I walked away from them and into a bar, thinking I look old enough to get a drink. If all else failed, I was just going to go by the river that flowed near the train station. The bar's air was filled with smoke. It reminded me of Havoc with his perpetual cigarette sticking from his mouth. The air hung of booze, body odor, and the smoke. I wanted to gag, and I would have if it wasn't for my raw nerves and a very severe risk of me blowing up on someone who probably won't deserve it.

I walked right up to the bar and sat on a stool like I owned the place. I rested my arms on the bar counter and ran my fingers through my side-swept bangs I was shocked Edward hadn't cut off yet.

I looked to the woman behind the bar. She looked at me like she thought I was crazy. "What can I get you, sugar?"

"Whiskey," I said. I knew I couldn't hold my liquor like that well, but I felt like being numb.

"Try again, sweetie," she said as she leaned against the bar and eyed me like a mother would.

I sighed. So much for getting a buzz. "How about a shot of vodka or a beer?"

She shook her head with a smile.

I sighed heavily. This woman was not cooperating with me. "How about water?"

She nodded and retrieved it, leaving me alone for a minute. When she gave it to me, I slammed it trying to pretend it was something with alcohol content. Hell, mouth wash would have sufficed, but the God damn woman won't let me numb my senses with liquor.

I looked at the clock. I had about an hour before Al said he'd have him and his brother there. I sighed thinking this was the worst this day could possibly get and it was going to end with Edward and me stuck in a small, confined space until we got to Central Command.

* * *

Riza appeared from behind the closed door of Ed's office. She looked at me half-dead on the couch next to Alphonse, who sat straight up waiting for something to happen, and Ed trying to concentrate on paperwork more than Roy could on anyday. I rolled my head from the top edge of the couch and looked to her. She smiled.

"Captain Anderson, Ed, the colonel would like to see you in his office. Both of you," she said.

"Damn, that must mean we're in trouble," Ed uttered under his breath as he finished the paperwork he was on and stood. "Come on, Anderson, let's go."

I growled a little when he just said my last name. I've been calling him Ed like we agreed on in the train. I wondered if he was having a month or what. Whatever caused him to act like a total ass was beyond me. I've been civil to him enough.

I stood up and flashed Al a smile. Even though I couldn't see it, I was certain he gave me one back. Ed impatiently waited for me at the door, tapping his foot.

"I'm coming," I said just as impatiently as he felt.

I gave Al another smile as I walked out the door. Ed followed behind me and shut the door, leaving Al alone in there. I felt bad for the guy, Al didn't deserve to be in that body. He was a total sweetheart.

Ed and I walked silently to Mustang's office. We passed the spot in the hall where Ed and I first bumped into each other that day. I kept my eyes moving as Ed looked to his feet adn swore under his breath that he was in for it this time. Considering how much paperwork Ed caused Roy, I wasn't shocked he was freaking out that Roy was going to ream him a new one.

We knocked when we got to his office. Roy's deep voice boomed from the other side of the door, far from the door itself. I took in a deep breath as Ed let a deep sigh out and said, "Shit, here we go."

I opened the door first, trying to ignore the fact that Ed was pretty much trembling behind me. I wanted to laugh at the thought that the cocky Fullmetal Alchemist was scared of his superior he constantly called Colonel Bastard.

"Captain Anderson, Fullmetal, just the people I wanted to see," Roy said as he smirked to us. He was seated in his padded desk chair and was leaned forward, resting his head on his intertwined hands letting us know he was interested in something. "Come here."

Ed and I stepped to him, keeping about a couple steps away from each other like the other had some contagious disease. Roy smirked more when he saw this. He was planning something. I saw that smirk when Ed was planning on doing something extremely stupid.

Roy scanned us over and his smirk widened a little. He leaned back into his chair and said, "I give up you two. You're constantly bickering like an old married couple. Save it, Fullmetal," Roy pointed to Ed, who had his mouth open, ready to say something. "You two can't stand to be in the same viscinity of each other unless you have to. Hell, you've been home for a month from that last lead and you can't look at each other with hatred. Seriously, what gives?"

We shrugged in unison, refusing to look at each other. As far as we knew, we hadn't changed.

Roy sighed. "You leave me no choice, either of you." He looked up to Riza, who'd just walked into the room.

"What are you planning, bastard?" Ed asked with hatred in his voice.

I just looked to Roy, trying to figure him out. I was still as frustrated as Ed, but I've never been as vocal about it...unless it dealt with Ed.

"Lieutenent," Roy said as he nodded to Riza. Roy stood, coming around his desk to face us more. "Which reminds me, Lieutenent, go get Armstrong and Breda."

I widened my eyes as I stared at Roy. I felt my heart skip a beat and my breath get shallow. If Armstrong and Breda, two rather large men, were coming in, then something big was going to go down. I started for the door, only to be caught by Breda by the collar of my jacket. I started fighting back as Breda threw me over his shoulder.

"Breda, put me the fuck down before I stab you in your sleep!"

I heard Ed chuckle but stop suddenly when we heard Armstrong's deep voice.

"Edward Elric, you are going to the same place she is," he said. With that, he launched Ed over his shoulder.

"Hey, put me down, Armstrong! I am not fucking going anywhere where Mick is going!" Ed yelled banging his fist into Armstrong's back.

As Breda started walking, I increased my efforts, which proved to be in vain but Ed's efforts weren't that great either. Ed and I both looked to Roy, who was chuckling to himself at his desk. His hands were intertwined, like hearing something interesting, and there was that God awful smirk on his face.

"Hey, Mustang, wipe that fucking smirk off your face before I do it for you," Ed and I said in near perfect unison.

This made him laugh harder. We growled as Armstrong and Breda headed toward an empty closet Roy never used. As we were placed in it, still threatened by the presence of Breda and Armstrong, Roy came to the open door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Edward asked, snapping his head to our superior officer.

"Locking you two in here until you two can learn to get along or stop bickering." That smirk on Roy's face needed to be shot off. "You aren't coming out until I know you two have stopped bickering."

"Wouldn't Al wonder where the hell we are?" I asked, glaring at him.

"No, he was the one that agreed to this," Roy said as he shut the door.

We heard the click of the lock and I stood up and pulled on the string that switched on the closet light. This was too close to Ed. This little closet was just too little. If I sat on the ground with my knees to my chest, I'd still be too close to him for comfort.

"Great, now I am stuck in here with you, Fullmetal Lapdog," I said frustrated as I turned to him.

He growled. "I'll give you points on the creativity, but I AM NOT A LAPDOG!"

I chuckled. "Yes, you are."

He snarled, "Then what are you?"

"A mutt," I said easiy. "Not some dog who willingly joined like the rest but still a citizen like Al."

Ed stopped and looked to me. His expression eased, along with his eyes. I stood straighter as Ed narrowed the space between us. My heart pounded in my chest and my mind reeled as it went blank of different situations in my head. He gave me half a smirk.

"Ed, what are you...?" I started as I backed into the wall of the closet.

Ed closed that space by pressing his lips to mine and pulling me to him by my waist. I thought time had stopped as he kissed me. My body further pressing to his, getting lost in the kiss. Ed didn't have to ask permission to enter my mouth, I was already letting him subconciously. I felt my body shiver beneath his touch as one hand snaked under my riding jacket and placed itself between my jacket and my shirt. My fingers of one hand was playing with the ends of his braid while the other hand was stuck on his other, non-automail hand, which seemed to want to be glued to the wall. Without my mind's consent, the hand that was near Ed's intertwined it's fingers with his.

Ed's tongue explored my mouth, discovering everything it had to offer. When he hit a sensitive part, I maoned, almost buckling under him. My tongue soon snaked into his, beginning the battle of dominance, which Ed soon won when the hand under my jacket and on my back moved upward. I jumped a little, forgetting it was there.

"Ed," I whispered through the kiss.

He merely smiled and moved my body and slammed it against the door. I could faintly hear a few people talking followed by Roy saying, "They're probably killing each other."

"And may the best woman win," Havoc said.

Knowing the men of Roy's group, they had bets. Havoc just said who he think would win. Oh hell, if only they knew what we were doing.

Just as I got the thought out, Ed went from my lips to my jawline and down my neck. I fought back the loud moan that threatened to escape out when he started to nip at it. I gripped his shirt and tried digging my nails into the door. Instantaneous to my nails, I leaned my head farther into the door, making a loud thud.

I heard a muffled, "Sir?"

Ed started nipping the other side of my neck, peeling back my jacket collar to suck the newly exposed skin. I let out a soft mixture of a moan and groan.

"I got it."

Ed raised my hands above my head, asserting his further dominance over me. I didn't care, I was finally getting what my body screamed for since I was assigned to him.

"Mick," Ed whispered into the shell my ear breathlessly as he continued to kiss my neck.

I involuntarily arched my back to his voice. I felt one of my hands break free from Ed's grasp and grip his shirt near his hips. Just as I had the fabric firmly in my fist, the door opened causing me to fall back, bringing Ed with me. He caught himself before he landed over me in a comprimising postion. His legs looked like he was straddling mine. Ed's one hand was still on my wrist when it slammed to the ground. I was still clutching his shirt with my fist, and the hand that mirrored mine was on the other side of my head, just under my hair, which somehow got loose from my ponytail.

Breda, Fuery, Havoc, Riza and Roy were all looking down at us. Ed's eyes were fixed into mine and half my attention was on their shocked faces while the other half was on his. His eyes were mixed with shock from being caught and no regret for what he'd done. I was pretty sure he could feel my heart pound against him.

It was Riza who spoke first, making me realize I didn't have my gun on me. I was glad it wasn't on me. "Mickaela?"

Roy shook his head, making him come out of the shocked trance he put himself in with with subordinates. "Fullmetal...?"

"Damn, Ed, we wanted you to stop bickering with her like some old, married guy not take her to the moon and back," Breda said with a hearty laugh.


	6. Part 6

Neither Ed or I could look at each other for two weeks after. Al, when we had returned to his office after getting caught making out with each other, couldn't help but to laugh. Even though we couldn't see his eyes or expressions, Ed and I knew what he was trying to express. I was sure Roy had called him and told him what happened.

I began sitting on the other side of Al, hiding most of myself from Ed as he did paperwork in his office. There was nothing to do. I couldn't look at Ed long enough to ask him if he wanted to do anything. There was no way in hell I was going to make Al the messenger. I sighed just as there was a knock at the door. That had been happening quite often since Ed and I were caught in the comprimising position of him hovering over me. I think they were worried that we were going to do that again. Although I wanted to, I couldn't look him in the eye, or anywhere for that matter.

It was Havoc who appeared in the doorway. Ed spoke first. "What do you want, Havoc?"

"Uhh, hey, cheif. I was wondering if I could have Mickaela for a second," he said.

Shit, Roy needs me. Is he going to give me more shit about what happened two weeks ago?

I stood up without Ed saying a word. I figured he wasn't going to since he's pretty much stopped talking when I was around him. I stood in front of Havoc, silently letting him know I was ready to leave. Just like that we left.

"What does Mustang need me for this time?" I asked as we walked down the hallway.

"No idea," Havoc said with his signiture cigarette hanging from his lips. I wanted to smack it away. I hated how he chain smokes. After a long, awkward pause, Havoc asked, "So, what were you doing in that closet with Ed?"

Before I could answer him, which was awkward enough having to hear about it through some of the others who lost the bet, I saw her. She had long dark hair, which was pulled back into a bun to keep from getting in her eyes, which we both knew never truly lasted all day. I ran to her. She maybe the Fuhrer's secretary, and has been for quite some time, but she'd always be my best friend.

"Yo, sexy!" I yelled, not reserving myself like I should in a military office.

Military relationships, if there are any, are usually secret or within the same ranking. Like if I was a Major, like Ed, I could openly date him if I wanted. But, no, I am a contracted civilian and there is no way in hell I would, or should, be with him.

She turned around, flashing pink before returning straight to normal in the blink of an eye. She always creeped me out when she did that to me. She placed a hand on her Amestrian blue, skirted hip, tapping her foot. She was letting me know she wasn't amused. Well, I was. It was what I needed to get my mind off of the Roy's closet.

Havoc looked to me like _I_ was the crazy one. "Don't you realize that she's Fuhrer Bradley's secretary?"

"Yeah," I said, shrugging it off. It was only a position. I never saw the importance. "What of it?"

Havoc shook his head, his palm meeting his forehead in an aubile slap. He shook his head. "I swear, you and Cheif are starting to act alike."

My heart skipped a beat. He didn't just say Ed and I were alike, did he? I turned and faced him before we got to Jen. "What?"

Havoc caught onto what I was trying to get him to repeat. "Uh, nothing. When you're done, please see the colonel."

I saluted him mockingly. I may be a captain in the paperwork and files Roy has to deal with about me, but I was still a contracted civilian as far as I was concerned. "Yes, sir," I said, my tone almost as mocking as my sloppy salute.

"How you been lately?" I asked, my head nodding up quickly and a cheesy grin spreading on my face like some horny military guy. I knew this somewhat annoyed Jen, but, damn it, I couldn't help it. This was my time away from the awkward aura looming in the air of Ed's office.

Jen shook her head. "How did you manage to become Captain again?"

I smirked. "Easy, get a good rep on tracking even the most ninja-like criminals and impress a certain Colonel." I purposely left out the closet thing. There was no way in hell I wanted to think, or relive, what happened. Not even to my best friend.

She snorted a laugh. "Since when is that easy?"

"It is when you're me. But the hard part is playing babysitter to someone my age," I said, crossing my arms and leaning against the wall, almost completely forgetting my superior officer wanted to haze me more about Ed and me in the closet, getting more answers about what happened. I mean, to ask me questions.

She snickered. "You have Edward Elric? Damn, someone must hate you."

"Yeah, and he won't stop trying to figure out what happened in his closet a couple weeks ago," I said, unamused by the fact.

"What did you and Elric do?"

I turned from her, turning pink. I, unfortunately, do not own the power to brush my blush away. "I'd rather not say."

"Oh? Did something happen?" Her voice sang a little, trying to get me to tell her.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" I said as I stepped toward Roy's office.

"You better or I'll tell Elric you like him," she said.

My eyes widened. "I-I don't like him!"

"Yeah," she said, not believing me for a second. It was like she could stare into my soul. "And I am not the Fuhrer's secretary."

I smirked. "You aren't the Fuhrer's secretary?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I am and you know it. I can see it in your expressions. I have got to say. I am not surprised." I gave her a look, stopping in my backwards steps toward Roy's office door. She chuckled. "You'll see what I mean before you know it."

I shook my head as she turned to head back to the Fuhrer's office. I stood in front of Roy's door and took in a deep breath before I entered. He was seated at his desk attempting to do paperwork. Breda and Fury were at it again with their constant argument about dogs. Fulman was actually doing his work. Havoc was smoking; the cigarette hanging from his mouth as he looked to the ceiling thinking about his newest girl. He did that quite constantly. Riza, with her gun at her side, did her own paperwork, occasionally pointing her gun at Roy to make him continue his work.

I stepped straight to Roy's desk, ignoring the whispers and comments from the guys as I walked. Roy hardly looked up from his paperwork when he said, "I called for you twenty minutes ago. What gives?"

"I was talking to the Fuhrer's secretary," I said as I looked to him getting rapidly annoyed he wasn't looking me in the eye. "What did you need me for? To screw with me more about what happened between Major Elric and me in that closet?"

Roy chuckled, muttering something I could only imagine as, "you guessed it." He looked to me, his fingers folded and his chin rested on them. "Why won't you tell me what happened?"

"It's private and none of your damn business."

He snickered again while his subordinates gasped. I think Riza laughed. "It was my closet."

"Why aren't you hazing Ed about this? He'd crack before I ever will," I said.

Riza, this time, chuckled. "She has a point."

Roy gave her a look and then turned to me. "I have a pretty good idea of what happened."

"And you want to know what exactly happened? Shouldn't someone be investigations with Hughes," I said a little more sarcastic than I wanted but it seemed to be fine after I thought about it for a second.

Roy rolled his eyes and shook his head. I was trying to get him as fed up with the questions as I was. I turned and excused myself. I was at the door when Roy said, "Next time you and Fullmetal argue, I'll make sure I have eyes wherever we lock you."

I growled as I opened his office door and slammed it behind me. I could hear Riza say, "Colonel, you know, you should watch what you say. She has a temper worse than Edward's sometimes."

Roy responded with, "I know."

As I walked toward Ed's office again, I was half glad and pissed I wasn't an alchemist like Roy or Ed. Maybe then, I would have exploded his wall to show how pissed I was at him. He maybe my superior officer, but he really needs his ego knocked down.


	7. Part 7

"E-Ed, what are you doing? You have to be in a meeting," I said hurriedly as he pushed me into a supply closet and closed the door not even bothering to turn the light on.

Ed pulled me into a kiss, his arms around my waist; immediately shutting me up. His kisses were sweet, passionate, and most of the time, lustful. Whatever he did, he was doing it right. He always rendered me speechless and made me forget what I was doing. Ed kept kissing me, no matter where my hands roamed on his body and always hit that same spot making me moan. I could feel my lips start to swell.

Ed broke the kiss, traveling down my jawline to my neck; sending shivers down my spine and making me choke on the next moan of want. My hands, if they weren't gripping his clothes everytime he hit a sensitive area, here busy getting him out of the pesky clothes I wanted off of him. I wanted to feel his muscles without his clothes getting in the way. His hands traveled down my sides and his left hand going under my shirt. I shivered and nearly melted when his automail hand squeezed above my hip bones lightly. I arched my back to him, my nails now digging into his still shirted shoulder. He swung my body around and pressed me to the shelved wall of the supply room.

Ed stopped, his arms still pinning me to the shelving. He looked to me breathlessly. I looked to him, trying to catch my own breath. "Mick," he started, his smothered breaths evening out. "Mick, I..."

Just as the words were to come out of his mouth, the irritating noise eminating from the other side of my door jolted me awake. I shot up from my pillow, breathing in the same but quickened breaths as I was in my dream. I pushed back my side swept bangs and pressing my hand to my forehead.

"God damn it!" I yelled as I slammed my fists into the matress beneath me on either side of my legs.

I've had that type of dream for a month and a half and it always ends there! Huffing, and before Jen could find out I had that dream again, I got up. I was glad I moved out of the Elrics' quarters, seeing Ed shirtless because he forgot he had a girl as his babysitter was both starting to get on my nerves and making me want to jump him.

I gathered my clothes and headed to the bathroom, stripping out of my pajama shorts and a T-shirt. I started the shower, trying to get the memories of the dream out of my head before I saw him. It's been awkward enough since Al told us to make out. I am pretty sure, since then, Ed's told him, though neither of them are talking.

I sighed as I got in and felt the hot water pour onto me. Tilting my head up, I let the wter start from my face and travel down my body before I started to wash my hair.

"Hey, Mick, you in there?" Jen called as she knocked on the door and went in anyway regardless.

"Yeah, why?"

"I wanna ask you something."

I heard the faint click of the door shutting. Shit, she's trapping me in here. It's my opinion on something that could be controversal. That is the only time she does this to me because getting information from me I am otherwise unwilling to give.

"What?" I asked as I finished rinsing my hair for the final time.

"What do you think of Colonel Mustang?"

I stopped as I turned off the water. "Roy?"

"Yeah."

I shrugged. "I don't know. Cocky somewhat, arrogant, lazy, stubborn as hell," I started. "Why?"

"No reason," she said as I reached for a towel and dried off in the shower.

"You can tell me, I promise not to tell," I said as I finished and wrapped the towel around me and stepped out from the shower.

She was already wearing uniform but her hair was down. She had yet to put it into her bun.

"I was just wondering since you are practically his subordinate," she said.

"Yeah, only through Fullmetal Lapdog."

Jen looked at me as if she was reading my thoughts. "Have that dream again?"

Damn it! I swear she can read my mind.

"Yeah," I said knowing lying only made things worse. "This time was a supply closet."

"I am sensing a theme with these closets."

"Yeah, it's like the one place to be private where no one would really look if they were-" I widened my eyes, catching onto what I was saying all too casually. I was mid-way with getting my spagetti strap on.

Jen laughed. "Admit it, you like him."

"No."

"Do it. You'll feel better and maybe the dreams will stop."

"Never."

"Why not? It's obvious."

"I don't like him like that. The kiss was a one time thing. End of story." The words may have felt wrong but I had to say them. Ed wouldn't care like that. He likes Winry and it's painfully obvious to everyone but him.

"What kiss?"

I widened my eyes and my heart pounded. I still hadn't told her what happened. I wasn't planning on telling her. "Nothing," I said as I finished latching my belt and bushing my hair, letting the layers style it.

"What kiss, Mickaela?"

I fought the growl. "Nothing," I said, running my fingers through my wet hair. Then working on my bangs. "I meant the kiss that always happens in my dream."

I was lying. I knew it. I was pretty sure Jen knew too.

"Yeah, right," Jen said as she stood as I blew dried it and threw it into it's ponytail.

I continued trying to get the thought of Ed and I out of my head before Jen caught on. She walked to me.

"Is that what happened in Roy's closet?"

"Yep," I said easily. Then I widened my eyes. I shot around to her. "You're sworn to secrecy."

Jen chuckled. "I know. I wouldn't dream of telling anyone."

"Good," I said as I looked to her, ready.

She scanned me over. "You should just enlist and get it over with. I am sure the Fuhrer would keep your rank as captain."

I smiled. "Wouldn't doubt it."

* * *

I sighed as Ed took his precious time with the paperwork that was due at the end of the day. His long days meant long days for me and lately they've been often. It's gotten to the point where Jen's beaten me home and I'm stuck waiting for golden slow ass to finish.

"Alright, Elric," I said as I stood up against my mind's consent. "I can't be here until the late hours of the night waiting for your ass to finish paperwork."

Ed stared at me. It's been a while since he's heard an outburst from me like this. Al was still on the couch snickering as I walked to his desk. I slammed my hands down on the wood, making the desk rattle some and earning a jump from Ed.

"What are you going to do about it?" Ed asked, his face getting closer to mine.

"I propose a bet," I said as I looked to him, trying not to let the closeness of his face get to me.

"What kind of bet?"

"Oh, brother," Al said knowing Ed wouldn't shy away from a challenge.

"Get the pile of paperwork done by one this afternoon and I'll tell Roy what happened in the closet. You don't get it done by the time the clock chimes one, you're telling him. Got it?"

A devious smirk appeared on Ed's face as he held out his hand. "Deal."

I shook his metal hand as Al looked to us and shook his head. "Brother, you've no idea what you're getting into, do you?"

"Shut it, Al," Ed said as he looked to him. The challenge rising in his eyes. "Be prepared to tell Colonel Bastard-with-a-God-complex what happened."

"Funny, I was going to tell you the same."

Ed worked feverishly as they day ticked by as I relaxed knowing the paperwork was going to get done early and I was going to be able to leave on time. I relaxed, resting my head on the back end of the couch. Eventually I took a nap, settling into a dreamless sleep. Something I've wanted since those weird, yet oddly satisfying dreams started.

"THERE!" Ed's voice yelled, knocking me from the peace and tranquility. "Paperwork all done and it's twelve-thrity! Let's deliver this so I can watch you epically fail at telling Bastard what happened in the closet!"

"Fine," I said, heaving myself off the couch and pushing the papers from my face.

I growled, knowing Ed won. I was pissed. He shouldn't have won. He had a lot of paperwork, and he fucking proved me wrong. God damn it.

"Come on, Ed," I said as I headed out of the office.

"See you later, Al," Ed said as he followed me toward Roy's office.

"I'll be here brother," Al said, returning to his book.

We walked down the hall. Ed was gloating more in my ear about how he won the bet as I growled knowing he won the bet. Just shut it, Elric, I thought as we walked down the hall. I was supposed to win. I never got to see him hazed about what happened in the closet, but I was gettting it all.

We reached Roy's closed office door and I knocked on it. When there was no "come in" but some girl's moan radiating from the door, Ed and I exchanged looks. I opened the door, fully prepared to become the bodyguard Roy wanted. However, it wasn't what we were expecting.

The girl was in a military uniform, sitting on his desk facing him. Her long, dark hair was loose and cascaded to her shoulders and down her back. It was wavy from putting it up while it was wet. Her back was arched and Roy's hands were on her back, discovering the body before him. Her hair curtained her face, hiding her from Ed and I.

"What. The Fuck?" Ed asked as the two stopped doing whatever.

My bet was that they were close to finding out _how_ sound proof the offices were. I stood there wide-eyed when she started to fix her uniform. I am pretty sure I felt my heart stop and my eyes bug out. No way. It couldn't be.

"Uh... Fullmetal... what did you want?" Roy asked, stumbling through his words.

Roy stood a little, tucking in his white uniform shirt and forgetting that the hussy on his desk had messed up his hair while they were two minutes from clearing his desk for something a little more strenuous than office make-out sessions. The paperwork in Ed's hand fluttered t the office carpet when we saw who it was. She pulled her hair back into her bun, fixing her uniform as much as possible before she turned around to see who was in the office now, seeing how they now had an audience.

"What the hell?" I asked, my voice rising from frustration and shock. "JEN?"


	8. Part 8

"Why the fuck is the Fuhrer's secretary doing in here?" Ed asked, comepletely taken back.

"Well, obivously, they were gonna get some," I said not knowing whether or not to run the other way and pretend I didn't just see my best friend making out with my superior officer.

Jen and Roy looked to each other. "It's complicated," Roy said trying to get us to get our business done in his office over with.

"Yeah, I don't see where it's complicated," I said. "It looked like what Ed and I did in your closet."

Roy's face looked shocked as Jen widened her eyes and her mouth hung open. I turned to Ed, who looked like a cross between Jen and Roy's expressions.

"There, bet done," I said as I walked out leaving Ed in the office alone with Jen and Roy.

I couldn't wrap my head around my best friend and Roy. Roy was a womanizer. He loved to be with girls and drink. That much I knew. He flirted with all kinds of girls to ease his way into their bedrooms...for the most part. Jen didn't need to be with the likes of him. Technically she was a civilian doing military work and she could be with Roy if she wanted but it wasn't the point. The point was that Roy isn't right for Jen and never will be.

I walked back into Ed's office and slammed the door. I didn't mean to startle Al or even slam it as hard as I did. I looked to him.

"Gee, I didn't know you would take losing that bet so hard," Al said patiently and calmly with a hint of a joking tone.

"It's not that, Al." I had actually forgotten I was supposed to be in Roy's office to carry out the bet. I was getting more pissed about seeing Jen and Roy. What if it had been someone else who walked in on them?

"Then, what was it? I haven't seen you this irritated since we were in the southeast," he said.

The southeast. Corrupt person, Ed and I fought. I met Izumi. I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Something like that, Al," I said as I sat next to him on the couch, nearest to Ed's desk. Since he wasn't there, I resumed my old place.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Not really. There isn't much to talk about. Knowing your brother's mouth, you'll hear about it soon," I said as I attempted to calm down and let the boiling anger that seemed to rise in me, calm to a simmer.

"What happened? Did Colonel already know what happened in the closet?" Al asked.

I rolled my head to face him. I still rested it on the edge of the backrest. "Do _you_ know what happened in Roy's closet?"

Al nodded. I could imagine the smile he was giving me. "Yeah, brother told me a couple weeks after it happened." His voice hinted amused laughter. The tin can thought it was funny his brother was caught like that. "I've got to say, I thought you would make the first move, not him."

I have him an incredulous look. "Oh sure, Al, like you could have seen it coming."

"I did."

"Shh, I'd rather not hear that right now."

"So what happened in Colonel's office?"

"Ed and I walked in on that bastard making out with my best friend," I said quickly and with my words dripping in anger and irritation.

Al was quiet. "Oh. I'll hear Ed's thoughts on it later."

I snorted a breathy, sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, you will."

At the moment, the last people I wanted to see was my commanding bastard of an officer, Ed for obvious reasons to me, and my best friend who should have fucking told me she had the hots for my commanding bastard of an officer.

* * *

The punching bag was my latest victim for my anger and frustration. A week had passed since I had spoken to Roy and Jen. I was forced to occasionally address Ed, but after that I could sit back down and read a book I got from one of Ed's bookshelves.

I kicked the rocking, swaying bag. It wasn't enough. A week of kicking the shit out of it and I still felt the same, if not more, frustration and anger. I wanted to hear screaming, pleas, something other than the creak of the chain moving against the metal hook it was on and the cling tone of the excess chain slamming into the immobile chain links.

"God damn it!" I yelled as I roundhouse kicked it, making it resume it's momentum of swaying.

I walked away from it, leaving early from Headquarters, I headed toward the pub that was nearby. Ed and Al were in the library researching something and I pretty much had another free day. Ed in the library meant bordem for me. He never wanted to leave if he was on a roll and never got himself into trouble.

I walked into the bar and ordered a shot of whiskey. After a look from the barmaid and an explaination that I was older than I looked, which was a lie, I downed it feeling the warm, burning yet soothing sensation linger on my throat as it went down. I could hold my liquor. It came from previous missions from the Fuhrer or investigations to track down cirminals, my specialty. After a couple more shots, I paid and left. I was heading to the library to make sure Ed was still alive and hadn't tried to kill anyone like I wanted to.

I was passing the courtyard of Central Headquarters when I heard someone call my name. I turned, not in the mood to be screwed with by anyone. Especially Ed with those reoccuring dreams I keep having with him. This time, we were in the rain in front of a car. I started hating those dreams as much as Roy hated paperwork. All they've left me was wondering what the hell Ed was going to say and what possessed him to want to kiss me again.

"Mick, damn it, stop!" Ed said as he ran to me.

When I kept walking, he grabbed my wrist and I swung at him, trying to beat him away from me. No one touches me like that and gets away with it. When he ducked and I missed, I felt the fury rise in me again. Alcohol may have helped but everything was pissing me off nowadays. I swung at him again, this time determined to hit him no matter how many swings it took. When he'd dance around my blows, I started to swing kicks, almost nailing him in the gut a few times. I could tell he was starting to feel the frustration because he started to try to stop me with new vigor.

"Shit," he uttered as I swung at him again, almost making him be knocked off balance. He stumbled back. "Mick, what the fuck are you trying to do here?"

"Shut up and let me beat the living shit out of you!" I yelled as I swung two punches and tried to kick him.

"Why?" He asked as I swung again, which he promptly dodged.

I growled and tried again, the anger becoming a red haze in my mind, consuming me. "Just let me!"

"No."

I growled again at his too calm no. I wanted to beat him and there was nothing I wanted him to do about it. It was my choice to stop talking to near about everyone. Things seemed to work better when I was alone anyway. I tried to throw another punch. This time, Ed caught it.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"What the fuck is _your_ problem?" I asked in return. I tried to get my wrist out of his grasp. "Let me go, Ed."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"God damn it, yes!"

"No, why should I let you?"

"Because I'm pissed off!"

"So? Punch a punching bag."

"It's doesn't work!"

Ed sighed. "Why won't you talk to anyone?"

"Because I don't need anyone to talk to! I've got this handled."

"No you don't. You stopped talking to Colonel Bastard, which I completely understand. You stopped talking to me. But most of all, you stopped all contact with the Fuhrer's secretary. What the hell gives?"

"It's none of your damn business who I talk to," I said as I looked to him and pulled my wrist from him.

He sighed, slapping his left palm to his face. I knew the metal would have hurt more. "God damn it, can't you tell people care about you or are you oblivious to it?"

"Who would care about me? My own best friend decided not to tell me she was with that bastard Colonel. I thought she _cared_ about be but obviously not because she didn't think to tell me!" I started to walk away from him. As far as I was concerned, this conversation, yelling match to most, was over.

Ed growled, slamming his fists into the air at his sides and tensing up like he would when someone called him short. "I care about you, damn it!"

That one made me stop in my tracks. My mind was reeling. He didn't just admit to caring about someone other than himself, his brother, or Winry, did he?

"What?" I turned around, my ponytail following me and brushing on my shoulder.

"You heard me," this time, it was his turn to be frustrated with me. "I care. I have since...well... for a while. Let's leave it at that."

"Why would you care about me? I'm the babysitter, remember?" I turned so I wasn't half turned and looking at him. My voice was laced with venom, still angry he wouldn't let me kick his ass willingly. Oh the times when I wished I was like Izumi more.

Ed looked away, his golden, set, determined eyes looking toward the ground as he thought for a moment. Or was he comtemplating. I took the opportunity to take steps back in the direction of somewhere else knowing Ed was breathing.

As soon as I was a few steps further away from him, I heard his voice. It was the tone of his voice that made me stop. It sounded rushed, desperate and not what I was expecting.

"I l-like you," he yelled after me. "Okay?"

I stood there, frozen. "What?" There was no way in hell someone could like me in the way I think he was confessing.

Ed looked to me this time. Keeping his eyes on me. It made my heart skip a beat, almost like I did when I first saw him. I mean, really saw him. My breath became shallow as my heart pounded faster.

"I like you, Mick. A lot."


	9. Part 9

I stood there in shock, frozen where I stood. Ed _did_ just say what I thought he said. "Are you serious?" I didn't want to believe him. It sounded too good to be true.

"Yes," he said, his tone relaxed some.

I could hear Mustang's naturally baritone voice in my head, "No in-military relationships, okay?" Well, damn, Roy, if you knew this would happen, why the fuck did you assign me to him in the first place?

* * *

_So he did do it after all, I thought as I looked out the window of Roy's office. He told her._

_I heard Roy's office door open and his footsteps walking in. He was running a quick errand to make sure all subordinates were going to be gone and no one was going to walk in like the last time we tried this. The office make-out sessions, when no one walked in, were great. I've been busy with Fuhrer Bradley's paperwork and such to have time for more. It also didn't help that Mick wasn't talking to anyone again._

_"I thought you wouldn't be in here yet," Roy mumbled into my neck as he hugged me from behind._

_I placed my hands on his. They were near my hips, resting on the edge of my uniform skirt. He kissed the back of my neck, telling me he wanted to start before someone asked questions or wanted in. When I didn't turn around and give him a kiss, he looked to me before looking to where I was out the window._

_"You must've talked to him like you wanted," Roy said, resting his chin on my shoulder._

_"Yes," I said. "I'm glad he finally bound up the courage. I know Mick likes him even if she won't admit it."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"I can tell. She is my best friend, and she'll talk to me soon. I know I would've done the same." I sighed thinking about how exactly she found out about Roy and me. "I just regret not telling her before she walked in on us, Roy."_

_Roy sighed. "I can understand that. I don't regret seeing Ed's face, but I can see why you wanted to tell Mick."_

_"I should've told her that morning regardless of what she said. I know I should've."_

_Roy started to lean forward, kissing my neck more. I leaned it over, giving him more room and losing my train of thought. I let out a small moan of want when his lips kissed my sweet spot. I felt my knees begin to buckle._

_"Roy," I whined. "I was thinking."_

_"Then stop and let me take over," he said seductively into the shell of my ear. His hot breath lingering as he spoke._

_"If I do that, we'll both lose control," I said as I turned from the scene between Ed and Mick to face him. "We both know what will happen if we both lose control?"_

_"So we rattle a few desk drawers. So what?" Roy said, his voice going from seduction to lust._

_"We'll be caught. You'll be demoted and I'll lose my job. No in-military relationships. Didn't you tell that you Mick?"_

_"Jen, I said that to her so she wouldn't jump him," he said._

_"Like you want to with me?"_

_There was silence._

_"I'll take that as a yes," I said as I kissed his lips with passion._

* * *

Ed stepped closer to me, careful not to move quickly like I was a spooked animal. I looked toward him, my heart speeding up, pounding in my chest. My muscles twitched at the thought of Ed closing the distance between us again. I was frozen, his words still echoing in my mind. When he was within arm's reach, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward his body. My body slammed into him as I looked into his eyes.

"E-Ed?"

Before I got an answer, his lips touched mine again, making me forget why I was mad in the first place. My world faded into one of just me and him. Sparks shot through my viens as I felt Ed's hands back on my back, creeping toward the ends of my hair. My hands shot to his neck, one going under his braid and the other retracting back, my fingertips brushing his jawline. I felt him shiver a little.

I looked to him as our lips parted. "D-Does this mean w-we're together n-now?" I asked. I've never been one to stutter. I always knew what to say and couldn't exactly hold back much when the opportunity struck. It was another reason I was contracted over and over. I was blunt and never let my emotions get in the way of things.

"Y-yeah, I guess it does. Not that I wanted it another way," he said.

"What about that Rockbell girl?" I knew her name but her last name was all that came to me.

"She's a friend. Besides, I think Al likes her. He doesn't tell me much about that kind of stuff but I could just tell. The effects of being a big brother, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess," I said not having the feeling of knowing what joys a sibling could have since I was an only child.

Ed looked to me, confused. He doesn't know much about me. Al knows more but I don't think either of them know my past or anything. I've made sure it was a secret. I knew Roy and the Fuhrer knew. Hell, Jen knew but that's because she's my best friend and she works for the Fuhrer, who has access to anything he wanted if he asked for it.

"You'll find out later, Ed," I said as I let go of him and stepped away with a warm feeling deep down and the urge to want him more. But I had to control myself. I couldn't do it again. I couldn't be with someone who's only gonna use me.

But I know Ed. I know everything about him. I know his consistancies and everything. I had a feeling he was different, but, then again, I thought the same with the last guy and he near about killed me.

"I'll see you later. I need to research something," I said as I walked from Ed with a smile on my face, leaving him there to watch me walk away.

* * *

_Maybe Jen was right. Maybe that is all I needed to do to make her talk to me again._


	10. Part 10

It was a lazy afternoon. Al was reading, which I am quite certain is all he wants to do. Ed was researching something or other, I never bothered to ask. I was silently dozing off in the corner of the couch. Roy hadn't sent Ed on any missions. I wondered if that was because Jen had something to do with it or not. Anyway, since there weren't much missions, things got to be pretty lazy around Ed's office. So much that there have been a few occasions when Ed and I would go out into the courtyard and spar. All we wanted to do was be together. Though, we couldn't let anyone know we decided to be together.

I guess it would be my sense of normalcy since everything happened two weeks ago. Occasionally, I would get the hint that Al would look to Ed and me (like you could hear his head move with his armor) and then smile. The smile was sensed. It was the aura around him that Ed told him everything, whereas I haven't told a soul. Before long, I eventually talked to Jen with my first question asking why she didn't tell me. Given the fact that I told her I thought he was arrogant and stubborn and lazy.

I heaved a bored sigh as I stood up from the couch. Dozing off didn't seem like much fun anymore. "I think I'm going to see Maes. He might need some help catching criminals or something."

I started for the door, nearly reaching it as Ed looked up from his desk and staring at me. "Why would you help him?"

I looked to him. "Because, I am good at what I did. Catching criminals and getting from their most sneaky hiding places was my specialty," I said with a cocky smirk. It was the one thing I could be proud of was becoming a ninja and catching these bastards. "And I do it alchemy free."

I walked out before I heard his lecture about how alchemy was the greastest things us humans had going for us. I headed down the hall to Maes. I used to call him Lieutenent Colonel, but I've long since gave that up. He told me to call him Maes. I knew him and Gracia, along with little Elicia, were the closest I was going to get to a family.

I knocked on his door before walking in like he normally would do with Roy or Ed. Each time, it would make me laugh. "Come in," Maes's voice said from the other side of the door. Unlike Roy's office, I am not nervous to enter this one.

Maes looked up from his desk as I walked in. He smiled, giving me that warm, welcoming smile I've come to expect from him. That and along with him freaking out over Elicia every three seconds. Maes may be the "normal" one among the alchemists and their subordinates, but he's difinitely in ther with the weirdness factor.

"Mick? What brings you here?" he asked, covering papers that were scattered on his desk. His latest assignment.

I smiled. "Bored as hell, need help?"

Maes stood, meeting me halfway to his desk. Must be some criminal if he's hiding papers from me like this.

"N-No, I got it."

"Then why do you sound nervous?"

Maes sighed. "There is nothing getting passed you, is there, Mick?"

I shook my head. "I work with Edward Elric, the epitome of sneaky."

Maes chuckled. "That is true. Ed's been known to snake is way out of some of the most oddest places."

"Not to mention sneak around and avoid people. He's great at that," I said, returning the chuckle knowing Ed would be flipping out if he knew we were using him in this context. "Now, about your criminal."

Maes bowed his head before walking back to his desk. "Close the door." He shook his head as I shut the office door saying, "I can't believe I am going this again. I am a Lieutenent Colonel."

I stood in front of his desk. "It's alright, Maes. It's our little secret."

Maes sighed again. "We're looking for an elusive criminal. Snake-like in his ways, he's managed to kill a few... female citizens in the red light district. We thought he stopped about a year ago, but he's back. He's killed a few more females in the streets."

"He's taunting you. He thinks he's invincible," I said. I didn't need to know much else about this serial killer. Maes gave me a look. "This killer, whatever his name is, thinks he's getting away with it. You didn't catch him when he was in the red light district so he thinks he can get away with others. Who does he tend to go for?"

"Young blondes," he said, clearly amazed, which never ceases to boost my ego. "Each girl we found in the red light district looked between the ages of seventeen and twenty-three."

"And everywhere else?"

"About the same. This guy goes for blondes, for sure. Young blondes, definitely. The ages varied a little. They got younger; like sixteen to twenty-one. He kidnaps them in some public place and takes them to an alleyway. Or at least that's his pattern."

There is further evidence to prove he's taunting the military and the police force.

"You need a bait if you're going to find him, Maes. That's the truth of it. You need someone who knows how to get this guy without mercy."

I was starting to realize who could be the ones to pull off a bait like this and is a blonde. Me or Ed, and I don't see Ed dressing like a girl anytime soon. I sighed. I haven't been bait yet, and I wanted to know what it was like. I was plenty strong enough.

"What's his name the military put him under?"

"Blondie Slayer."

"Sounds grusome. You're going to need bait to get this guy."

"Like who? There is no one in their right mind who would fit the criteria _and_ want to be bait for someone like him."

I gave him that look. "Use me." Before he could stand or say much else, I said, "Before you strike it down, listen. I am the only one who fits the description and is _willing_ to act as bait. Granted we couldn't tell Ed because he'd flip, but I want to help."

Maes sighed, running his fingers through his hair and looking back up to the determined set in my eyes. He chuckled. I knew I looked like Ed to an extent. I've seen determined eyes in Ed. I saw them two weeks ago.

"It's not going to be easy, Mick. Some need therapy afterwards."

"I won't."

"You seem sure of this," he said. I couldn't rell if he was nervous or not.

"Maes, no one can catch a criminal like I can. I know I can help. Just tell me when you need me," I said as I straightened and headed toward the door. I stopped just before I opened it. "Just so we're on the same page, Maes. You can tell Jen and Roy of it."

"But...?"

"But, Ed doesn't find out."


	11. Part 11

I sighed heavily as I took out my ponytail and shuffled my hair through my fingers. I reran through the plan in my head a thousand times in my head before this day and it seems nothing will calm my nerves. Though I never show it. I refused to show the slightest weakness in thoughts that Maes would cancel the whole operation. This needed to happen. There was a sick fuck out there after women and I wanted to be the one to stop him. I was the bait after all.

I ran my fingers through my side-swept bangs as it connected to the rest of my hair. This guy liked blondes. Maes waited a bit before giving the order. This was after his latest victim, an innocent college student on her way to class in broad daylight. They found her between two buildings and the scene was far from neat. And to think he thought Barry the Chopper was bad. This guy seemed worse. I looked in the mirror as I sighed. I hardly recognized myself. My hair fell in soft waves, something new about my hair apart from the straight lock it once was. Now it's gaining wave and curl. It cascaded down to my shoulders and some of my hair framed around my face. It helped some that my hair was layered and made it look curlier and wispier.

I glanced at the time. I had an hour before the meeting time in Hughes's office. Jen was going to be there. Roy was in charge of keeping Ed and Al occupied and away from where we were going to be. I wanted Al in on it and quickly found out he was told. His reasoning for being with Ed tonight was that Edward would think it was odd that Al wouldn't be with him. Even though Al would have been my protection if things got out of hand, he had a point.

I licked my lips before biting down on my bottom lip, letting it spring back in place at it's will. My heart pounded and my stomach lurched. I hadn't eaten for most of the day because every time I thought I would try to eat, my stomach would do flips and threaten to toss back what I ate.

I soon heard a knock on the door, followed by Riza walking in holding a bag. She eyed me over with a smile, but I could see the worry in her eyes. I was like a kid sister to these military officers. Of course they'd be worried.

"Maes said for you to wear this. No pants. Apparently, Blondie likes them in skirts," she said as she handed me the bag, which I promptly took.

"I know. It was in the file. He likes any blonde in a skirt. They were all found in either a skirt or a dress."

I walked into the bathroom as Riza sat in the desk chair with it facing the bathroom door. She was going to try to ease my nerves. As much as the guys think she's hard, she's about as soft as Ed is about Al. It's the gun and her empty threats (she'd never tell the guys they were) of shooting them were the intimidating features. Well, and the memory of her shooting toward Black Hayate when she first got him always seemed present in their minds.

I stripped out of my pants and stepped into the black, rather short skirt, zipping it on the side and tying the red ribbon meant for a belt. A decorative belt. I looked into the bag and pulled out the matching white and black top. The top was collared with the white boardering it. It vaguely reminded me of something Ed would wear, just girlier. I put it on over my white spaghetti strap I was previously wearing and pulled it down so it made the pleats and the flowing seem less. Stupid school-girl looking skirt.

"You won't be alone, you know," Riza said as I finished adjusting my clothes so it would attract Blondie.

"I know," I called from the bathroom, sliding on my heeled boots that had decorative buckles over the top of my foot and clasped near my ankle.

I stepped out and looked to Riza, my bangs falling in front of my right eye. She smiled. I knew she was thinking about me wearing something like this more often. If Roy ever becomes Fuhrer, mini skirts will be all I'll be in, unless I have something to say about it.

She nodded to me. "I can see you're nervous."

"Who wouldn't be? I am bait. Granted, I volunteered, but still."

"Come on, let's show you to the others."

We walked out of the room, ready for the run down of what was going to happen so all were on the same page who was involved. Everyone except for Roy, who was currently babysitting Ed. He was already aware of everything before I left.

* * *

"Mick, Maes wants to see you. He says it's going to take a while," Roy said as he walked into Ed's office, ignoring Ed's rant about how rude it was to just waltz into his office and demand his bodyguard.

"Brother, please, Colonel wouldn't have done it unless it was important," Al said as he looked toward his brother, being the voice of reason yet again.

I stood up, pretending not to know what it was as Ed stared at me. "Sounds important, I better go now."

"What? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Ed," I said in a soft, yet stern voice I hear Riza and Jen use all the time. "It's fine. I'll be back. Until then, since Roy's done with his paperwork, he's going to sit in as me."

Ed's protest went from how he couldn't believe people would trust Roy to how Roy would quite possibly roast him where he stood. It made Al and me chuckle. Roy looked annoyed.

"Ed, listen, I am still in charge of your safety, remember? So, that means I get to choose who gets to watch over you while I am not present." He gave me a hard, pissed off stare. "Besides, regardless of what _you_ think, I trust him."

Roy beamed as I got the words out of my mouth. Al looked to the fuming Ed. I may still think I like him the way he likes me, but that temper is something I could do without. If it's not about his height, which I am shorter than him, it's about Roy or some homunculi. I think I've heard nearly everything he bitches about.

I walked to him and gave him a hug, hoping it would calm him down like it was for me and knowing what I just did was in front of Roy. Yeah, I was going to hear about it later, along with what _really_ happened in his closet, which he wanted to burn but Jen told him not to saying it would be him that would rebuild it if he burned it.

"Don't do anything stupid, Ed," I whispered into his shoulder as I hugged him a little tighter, the memory of the plan running through my head as my mind realized this was really going to happen.

Ed hugged me back, and before we knew it, I was already halfway down the hall already hearing Roy and Ed bicker with Alphonse trying to stop the verbal fight.

* * *

"Now, usually Blondie takes the girls within a mile's radius of the location he took them from. He likes crowded places such as parties and bars. Whereas before was the red light district. Group A, you will be stationed at the front of the building, waiting for him to walk through and leave. Any male is a suspect at this point. That's excluding workers and bouncers," Maes said. Since Blondie had announced his location, much like Psyren in Aquroya, we'd been able to do some recon and background checks on all the workers we were to be at. "Group B, you will be on the roof, if Blondie has men near by, we'll know. Group C, since you are the largest group, will be within the mile's radius. If he eludes the two groups with Mick, you'll catch him. Group D, you're in both undercover in the place as well as the back."

When I heard Maes say my name, I tightened my grip on Jen's hand. Hearing that made it seem all too real. There was a chance I could leave that place with him taking me hostage and the rest of the team would have no knowledge of it. I took in a shallow breath and let out a deep exhale.

Maes turned to me. "Now, Mick, you will play our bait. Your job is to somehow get him to you. Do whatever you need to."

"That includes grinding on other men, or women, dancing, and singing. _Anything_ to get him to want to take you instead of some other blonde," Jen said.

Now I was afraid of losing what I knew about sparring and protecting myself. Maybe a kick to the kidneys would be enough to slow him down, but would it be enough for Maes and the rest to move in?

I nodded my head to Jen. "Got it, get his attention."

Maes smiled. "Get prepared, men!"

I still sat there. I was prepared. I had to give my gun to Maes for safe keeping and strapped a knife to my thigh under my skirt. I've hideen that knife under shorts that hardly covered my ass in the dead heat of summer when I was catching a criminal for the Fuhrer. That knife wasn't going to show unless it was time.

I didn't know I was repeating the same line, "Get his attention," until Jen sat next to me. She placed her hand on my knee, knocking me out of my trance.

"You know, you could undo those stressed buttons and show off your boobs. That would make him look," she said with a smile, slightly easing my bundled nerves that felt like they would snap at any moment.

I gave her a smile. "Yeah, I guess it would," I said as I undid two buttons and feeling the relief flood to me as I looked down. I either looked desperate or easy, which is what I was supposed to go for since he was in the red light district at one point. Maybe those other girls looked the same. I never bothered to look further into it since he announced where he was going to be next.

"Mick, you have to remember, do not use your real name in that slight, off-chance he escapes. The last thing we need is for him to go after you with your name on his mind. Also remember, you won't be alone and we won't be far behind. I promise," Maes said as he placed a hand on my shoulder as we stood next to the cab that would take me to the location alone. Maes and a couple of the groups would follow in their own cars a minute after me to advert attention.

"Yes, sir," I said.

Maes smiled, giving me a reassuring hug. "Alright, kid, good luck to ya."

When we parted, and he left to tell the rest of the groups something specific about their job, I looked to my feet and back up to see Jen. She looked worried. It showed through the smile she was giving me. She jumped into a hug, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Be careful and use your God damn head, okay?" she said into my shoulder as I felt her tears drip onto my shoulder.

"I promise," I said as I hugged her just as tight as she was hugging me. It felt like I had signed my death sentence and I was saying my final good byes. All I was missing was my last meal, which was last night because I've been feeling uneasy all day.

Soon after Jen left to go back into HQ for radio relay with Fury, and to also make sure Roy's got a good handle on Ed, I got into the cab and sighed, trying to pin point what moves to make if Blondie Slayer decides on certain moves. It was all a big, easy game to him and I was going to give him a challenge.

The cab stopped in front of Blondie Slayer's next place: Chris's Bar and Club. I looked at the entrance looked around, seeing some of the men in the room. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. I had to know who Blondie was and take him down. Pulling down my black shirt, I walked to the entrance, nodding to the bouncer as I walked in.

The place poured with music and people. Most of them were drunk and the stench of the alcohol hung heavy in the air. I tried not to gag on it as I looked to my chest, seeing my boobs hang out more than I liked, and my hair ending near them. I sighed. This had better work.

I looked around the place, taking in the sights and all possible. The people who look drunker than hell. The horny ones. The ones who are two inches from screwing each other on the dancefloor. I walked to the bar, intending on making friends with the bartender like in the plan Maes was talking about. The bartender was a medium height man with short dark hair. He had a warm smile as he served the drinks.

After ordering a shot of whiskey, I took the swig, letting it burn slightly as the warm liquid soothed down my throat. It was against protocol but I needed it. I looked down the bar, leaning on it so my chest stuck out. If this guy wants anything in a skirt, why hasn't he found me?

Remembering what we said at the meeting, I started for the dancefloor, prepared to grind on anyone I could to get Blondie's attention, if he was here. I could hardly hear the music now against the cacauphony of noises coming from the other people on the dancefloor. I swayed my hips a little, trying to catch the attention of some guy.

My body was soon pressed against the other bodies of the dancers as they pushed me closer and closer to the middle. All of them seemed drunk. Perhaps they all were. The place was crawling with drunks when I got to the bar. I felt someone's hands ride their way around me, teasing the edge of my skirt, which they somehow found. Their body pressed against mine as he leaned to my hear, making sure I could hear him as he directed the rhythm in which my hips swayed.

"You, my angel, are a sight," he slurred. He was drunk.

It took all it had in me not to take one of his hands, that seemed to separate as one rode their hands up and the other down, and throw him over my shoulder. I had to restrain myself or jepordize the entire mission.

I smiled lustfully. "Why thank you," I said, trying not to listen to what my mind was screaming for me to do.

Whatever the fuck you do, do not blow this mission. Think of something other than where his hands are going.

I felt my hands press over his, sliding them back up to where they were in the first place. He growled slightly. Something about him didn't seem right. I turned my head to look at him, my hips still swaying and grinding into his hips. I suppressed the shudder when I realized it.

Mick, I thought, just keep going on. For all you know, this could be Blondie. Think of something else. Like...What would Ed do?

Where the fuck did that thought come from?

I suppressed a laugh as I thought about Ed in a skirt. It did get my mind off of what I was doing for a while. By then, the guy had his face buried in my neck. I was almost thankful I had that shot, otherwise I would have just about lost it. The alcohol was starting to take effect, I felt it. But wait, I can hold my liquor, how can I feel it already?

I shook my head a little, trying to clear my head as the guy still directed the rhythm and now direction of my swaying hips. Taking control of me.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

I felt him smirk. "A pretty, young thing like you in a place like this? Must be my lucky day to have found you. Let's go somewhere a little quieter."

My mind was slowly piecing it all together. When it came to the conclusion that I was close to Blondie, I nodded. Maybe he was an accomplice. With a smirk, the guy, who was a red-haired man with piercing eyes, lead me to the back of the bar, nodding to the bartender as he left. I looked at the bartender funny wondering how he pieced into this.

When we reached the back door, he opened it, looking around for any sign of trouble. After feeling satisfied, his grip went to my wrist and he pulled me out, my legs almost coming out from under me. He spun me to face him.

"Are you really seventeen?"

I nodded. "Yes."

He smirked, using the back of his fingers to gently rub my cheek. "You are a pretty one. Prettier than all the other girls."

My heart pounded, realizing he looked at me with blood-covered eyes. He was a killer. A cold-blooded killer. I widened my eyes, feeling my breath depleate into small, heavy, gasps. Chills went down my spine.

"You're a..." I started unable to finish.

He smirked. "You look surprised. How can you be? A pretty thing like you should know the dangers of coming to a place like this alone and not expecting to lure people in like me." Now he sounded cocky, no longer drunk.

My mind went blank of all other thoughts except for one. "You're the Blondie Slayer."

He smiled. "So that's the name the military gave. Has a nice ring to it."

I stepped back, hitting the door. His grip still on my wrist as he pulled me into his arms. I looked up, wondering where the hell Maes's men were. He did mention taking the back in the meeting and no one was around to be found. I started getting panicked. I tried to pull away from him.

"I don't think so, little angel. You're coming with me. An angel like you can't be shared with others." He may have sounded half-drunk before. Now he sounded deadly. He wrapped an arm around me. "We're heading out and don't even think about screaming for help from your military friends. I had an associate of mine, distract them a little."

I widened my eyes, realizing this was the day I was going to die. He scooped me in his arms, forcing my legs to wrap around his waist. I let out a sound in protest. He merely laughed, shaking his head. "I said you're coming with me, and there is nothing you can do about it. Now, unless you'd like all of your blood spilled right here, I suggest you look like you're sucking my neck."

I let out a shaky breath, placing my face near his neck. There was no way in hell I was going to touch his neck or any part of him. Now I regretted not having my gun on me. He placed his hands on my ass. The feeling wasn't like when Ed did it in Roy's closet. This was far more dangerous and lustful. I gasped when I felt him squeeze. I dug my nails into his skin, hoping to slow him down enough so I could attempt to get away.

Blondie didn't faulter, however. He kept walking down the bleak alleyway, away from the bar. When the last light was a starting to fade, I took my chance. Hoping the darkness would be on my side this time. I lifted my head to him, looking for that right place to headbutt him. When I did headbutt him, it was right in the nose, I slammed my head into his and fell to the ground as he pushed back and off me. I heard the large, hallow crack. I broke it. I didn't get time to watch what happened. I just wanted to be in the light. I had to see my opponent.

"You little bitch!" he said, his noise giving him the sound of having a head cold. His nose gushed blood. He grabbed my arm and gripped it tighter than before. I felt the bruise forming. "You're going to pay for marring my face."

I pulled my arm from his grip, feeling his nails dig into the soft, sensitive flesh of my forearm. I fought back the groan of pain, shutting my eyes tightly for a second. I kicked him near the kidneys. I turned around, starting toward the next light through the narrow alleyway. I heard something click and his hurried footsteps get closer. I turned around, narrowly dodging the pocket knife he thrust at me.

Now I was desperately pleading Maes had caught on and was coming. At this point, I didn't care if it was Ed. I just wanted someone there. He wasn't some petty criminal anymore. He was already attempting to murder someone in the military, and it was me. He wasn't like the rest of the criminals. He's more like Barry the Chopper, totally ruthless until their victims blood his spilled and their heart had stopped beating.

I turned around, spinning and hitting the wall on the other side. I felt the impact in my ribs and it wasn't the best idea to wear heeled boots to a knife fight. I kicked him again, which seemed not to do much. I tried to look for a weak spot on him. There weren't any. Everything I tried didn't work. When he thrust the knife toward me again, it cut through the side of my shirt, just under my ribs, tearing into flesh. I let out a dulled scream, gripping my side. That one felt worse than my forearm. Now I knew all hope was dashed of me surviving this fight.

I dropped to my knees, as he thrusted the knife toward me again, and rolled to the wall, hoping to forget about the shooting pain long enough to see if there was someone coming after me. As I stood, my hands now bloody from my side, he sauntered to me, the knife gleaming in the fading light of the alleyway.

"You little bitch. Do you honestly think you can survive this?"

No, I thought immediately. Then thought, Riza, you can shoot him now. Jen, come kick his ass.

I was frozen. The dangerous, murderous fire in his eyes were blazing. There was no fucking way I was going to survive this if he had anything to say about it. He came closer to me, knife at the ready.

"Say your prayers, little angel, you're about to go home," he said. I closed my eyes, tightening and cringing, preparing myself for the impact of the blade.

He was getting ready to plummet the knife into me, but stopped suddenly. I opened my eyes and saw the blade sticking out from his body from his ribs, near his heart. He dropped to his knees, pulling the long blade from his side. I stared at the bloody blade, trying to get my mind to think of who it could be.

I looked toward the direction of the person who through the blade. Worry filled my eyes as I thought: I could be next.


	12. Part 12

I tried to swallow the hard lump in my throat but couldn't. It was stuck there. I looked down to Blondie, his lifeless form at my feet and blood pooling under him. He was either dead or getting there. I looked back to the clicking heels of military boots. They always made a distinct sound. My heart pounded in my ears as I tried to remember who owned that figure, that body, and that voice that sounded too familiar. I stepped toward them, my subconcious forcing me to walk toward them. They were the military and my blank mind decided on its own to trust them.

I felt my eyes get wet when I heard their voice. "Mick? Are you alright?"

I ran to them after that. They knew my name and it was good enough for me. When I was in front of her, she smiled having brought the entire operation with her. Her dark hair was fraying from the bun it was normally in and she looked worried. I felt her slowly reach out to me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I was so worried something had happened to you," Jen said into my shoulder.

I felt the tears on my shoulder, still unable to speak. I hugged her, not moving my arms much higher than I wanted. They felt heavy and the one side felt like it was wet for some reason. I looked up from her shoulder, having saw Maes run up to us.

"Are you alright, Mick?"

I just gave him scared eyes. I wanted to know if the bastard was dead. He joined the hug quickly before one of the soldiers called to him.

"Lieutenant Colonel? You might want to check this out."

Maes left us, heading toward Blondie's body. After a few moments, I heard Maes speak. "How the hell is he still alive?"

My muscles tensed and I froze. He was still alive? But how?

"Here's a better question for ya," a voice yelled from the alleyway entrance. "Why the hell didn't someone tell me they were using _my_ bodyguard as bait?"

Thank God he didn't say girlfriend.

Jen stopped hugging me, turning around to face him. "Because, we didn't need _you_ getting in the way!"

Ed's voice echoed down the alleyway. "Was that a short joke!"

"Not unless you want it to be!" Jen yelled back, going to him for a more personal arguement.

I cringed when I heard his voice. I couldn't face him now. I looked weak, bloody, and vulnerable. I hated it. I had to be the strong one with walls no one could penetrate if they tried. I rubbed my arm where my bruise was. It was in the shape of a handprint. That bastard's handprint. I shivered, bringing my bruised arm to my upper arm and rubbing, trying to comfort myself as Jen and Ed argued while Al was trying to break up the arguement; Roy met up with Maes about details of Blondie and Riza keeping crowd control. I shook, fighting the threatening tears.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped. I think I was scared at my own shadow at this point. I looked to who owned the hand. His eyes were full of concern while his face gave me a calming smile. "Come on, Mick, let's get you to the hospital to get checked out. You're all bloody."

I shivered but followed. I couldn't tell myself if I was hurt anymore or not. Everything just ached and throbbed. The last place I ever want to go is a hospital, but I guessed I had no choice in the matter. We walked past Jen, Al, and Ed. Jen and Ed were still going at it. Roy flashed her a smile as we walked by. No one noticed except for Maes. I heard him give orders and run to us.

"Roy, I'm coming too. It was my op," he said as we walked to a car and got in it.

Roy was driving as I curled myself into a ball in the back seat. Or, what I could of a ball. Every time I tried, there was a shooting pain in my side. I thought it was a broken rib, so I just laid back, waiting for everything to be over and I could be in my bed and sleep.

Roy and Maes hauled me out of the backseat when we reached the hospital. Maes walked in with me as Roy parked the car away from the emergency entrance. I was still quiet. Not saying a word to anyone. What happened was still replaying in my mind over and over. Restarting from the moment he saw me and started to put his hands on me. Nurses came around me when they saw the blood, leaving Maes with a clipboard of paperwork to fill out about me.

I sewed my eyes shut as they poked and proded at me. I was trying to imagine I was in a room full of small kids. It was hard to seeing how little kids don't talk about the anatomy of a human like it was normal. At one point, while the nurses cleaned off all the blood from my shirt, the white now tie-dyed with crimson, a dcotor asked me, "Is there any chance you could be pregnant?"

What the fuck? I am seventeen. There should be no way in hell I could be pregnant.

"N-No," I said as I opened my eyes to give the offending doctor a weak glare. All I wanted to do was sleep.

"Doctor, we found the source of the blood. It's in the oblique muscle on the right side. Your call on stitches."

I shot my eyes open again. Stitches meant a deep wound. A deep wound means I'll be strapped down while they decide to further kill me by sterilizing the deep wound. I started to get up and push myself away from them. Trying to convince myself I was fine was a piece of cake. Convincing a plethera of doctors and nurses working on me that I was fine was like trying to convince Ed he was short. It just never will happen.

The first thing I did when I steadied myself on my feet was rip out the IV that rested in my hand. Meanwhile, the doctors and nurses were pushing me back down onto the gurney. I wasn't going down easily. I fought them.

"I'm fine, really," I said as I tried to get up again.

A doctor pushed me down. "No," he looked to another doctor. "Your call on the seditive or not."

Seditive? Fuck no.

I fought them more. There was no way in hell they were going to sedate me. As far as I was concerned, they were the enemy and needed to be stopped.

"Mickaela," a doctor spoke softly. He wore a surgical hat but I could see the tuffs of midnight black hair that stuck out. I stared at his onyx eyes. They looked so familiar. If only he would remove the surgical mask covering his face. "Calm down, I promise you can leave as soon as it's over and you're ready."

I stared at him. He sounded familiar. But as he ordered, I settled down some as he stood straight and left. I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking of why he was so damn familiar. I know I've seen those eyes before.

They pinned me down as they poured alcohol on the open wound on my right side. I bit my lip, tasting the crimson as they flowed on my taste buds. I nearly choked on it as I took in a deep breath, not realizing I was holding it. That fucker stung like hell. As the doctors and nurses prepared the needle, I relaxed. Stitches were easy for me. It was cleaning the damn wound that I had a major problem with.

I fell asleep after they were done and let me put my black and white, crimson stained shirt on. I just wanted to sleep and that doctor said I could leave as soon as I was ready. Knowing I couldn't make it far without passing out on the floor, I slept on the uncomfortable hospital bed.

* * *

That sterile smell burned my nose when I woke up. I rolled my head, trying to get my nose from it, but no matter what I did, I couldn't. When I opened my eyes, I saw the blonde hair and the golden, concerned eyes first. Oh shit.

"When were you going to tell me about this whole damn operation?" he asked, his voice calmer than usual. He was trying to hold his temper down. It wasn't going to last long. We both knew it.

I sat up slowly, wincing at the pain in my side. "I wasn't," I muttered.

The last thing I wanted to do right then was explain myself to Ed. I already felt hot tears sting my eyes. This isn't what was to happen. Unlike what my mind was screaming at me not to do, I looked to him, knowing my eyes were wet from tears forming.

His arms were relaxing from being crossed when he saw me. The anger in his amber eyes were fading. I wiped my eyes, trying not to show any more vulnerability or weakness. When I opened my eyes again only to find him standing in front of me, leaving me no way of not seeing him.

In a swift move, he hugged me; tightening his arms around me. I widened my eyes in shock as my arms unconciously wrapped around his body, burying my face in his shoulder. Tears, without my consent, flowed freely from my eyes. I shut them tightly, the memories of what happened coming at me with full force with no way of retreating or stopping.

"I was so scared," I said as I sobbed, gripping his shirt.

I felt his hand on my back of my head, running his fingers through my hair. He didn't say anything. I would have said something if it wasn't for my sobbing. I balled more of his clothes into my fists, scared he'd disappear if I let him go and Blondie would be after me.

After I had calmed down, Ed looked to me, moving his thumb across my cheek to wipe some of the remaining tears from my skin. I stared into his eyes; my breath still uneven from crying, and now my body felt like it was shaking. I knew it had to be a mixture of crying, the shock and truma of Blondie, and the feeling hospitals and doctors gave me. He gave me a semi-smile as he pulled his hand away and took off his red overcoat. He placed it over my shoulders.

"You'll need this," he said with a soothing voice as I pulled my arms through the sleeves. "It's gotten chilly and you're still wearing that top."

He was in another jacket, covering his automail and left arm. I tightened the jacket around me, pulling up the hood over my long, layered blonde hair. I wished I could put it in a ponytail like it is usually. I looked to Ed after I steadied myself on my feet.

"Come on, let me take you home. You're in no condition to drive and nothing is running this time of night," he said as he held out his hand for me to steady on.

I looked to him, still waiting on him to explode like he did when the Jen found me. I knew it was going to come. It had to. I took his hand anyway as we took the first steps toward the door of the hospital room I was in. That doctor did say I could leave when I was ready to.

We walked slowly as soon as we left the building. I couldn't walk much faster than a slow walk after being giving pain meds up the ass when they were working on me. Before I knew it, sleepiness was over coming me and I started to sway on my feet. Ed noticed. In a swift move, somehow without knocking the hood I was wearing back, he picked me up, letting me rest my head on his flesh shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me you were bait?"

I grimaced a little. That was the last thing I wanted him to ask while I was practically helpless in his arms; which would have bothered me to to end if I wasn't so exhausted, tired, and doped up on meds to care.

"I didn't want to hear you worry or yell. I am the bodyguard, not you," I muttered. I yawned a little, hoping he wouldn't go further and he'd drop it...forever.

I could feel his muscles tense against my body. Something stung him. I knew it was something I said. He looked down to me like he was going to say something but decided against it and kept walking.

"I was still worried no matter what you think," he uttered as I closed my eyes.

As much as I wanted to ignore and forget what he said, I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't let it go. Not even when he looked down to me and asked where I lived. I pretended to be asleep. Eventually, I did fall asleep without the thoughts of my night in my head.

* * *

I woke up the next morning in a familiar room. There was a familiar ceiling and a familiar feel to the bed I was sleeping in. This time, something was different. Something heavier was with me. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I blinked at the ceiling. There was the familiar cracks in the old ceiling that needed to be replaced. The window, which was near the bed, shined the light through with no curtains to block it. With some pain surging through my right side, I shifted, getting in a comfortable position and closing my eyes again.

That was until I felt a hand swing over and land on my wasit, bringing me closer to them. I shot my eyes open and rolled my head to the source of my sudden alertness.


	13. Part 13

_**Sorry for mysteriously disappearing and not getting on here to update sooner! I know I left it at a cliff hanger. Here is the answer to the cliffy! I would have gotten it up sooner but my best friend who is in the army came home for Christmas and surprised everyone. We all thought she wasn't coming home. So, I spent time with her instead of curing my writer's block on this part. Now, onward to the chapter. You may or may not find out who the mysterious doctor was who calmed Mick down and you may or may not find out who was in bed with her. ^_- Enjoy!**_

* * *

I jumped despite the pain in my side. My back and legs hit the wall as I gasped when I saw who it was. I clasped my hand over my mouth with wide eyes. I hardly remembered anything from the night before. I remebered the op last night; I shivered as I remembered. I remembered being in the hospital of hell, and that doctor with the familiar raven hair and onyx eyes. I even remembered Ed seeing me in the hospital. After that was a big haze.

The body moved against the sudden cold I made him feel and groaned, shifting in the bed to find the source of the warmth he was missing. My eyes stayed wide, my hands clasped over my mouth as the body stirred and woke up.

He stretched, taking in the morning like he'd always done. His hair shined against the morning sun. Unbeknownst to him, I was frozen against the wall, wide-eyed like a deer in headlights with my hands clasped firmly to my mouth, scared to breathe. He had his feet swung over the edge of the bed we were both on, stetching some more before he looked around the room, scratching the back of his head like he always did as he was getting ready for a quick shower before I dragged his ass to HQ.  
He groaned twisting to stretch his back. That's when he saw me. He jumped a little, turning in the bed and smiling to me. I looked to him, still having no recollection of how the fuck I got into his bed. What the hell did those damn doctors give me to stitch me up?

"Looks like someone is awake. How are you?"

I was thinking the worst by this time. His expression softened as he shook his head, turning to me more.

What the fuck happened last night? Did we screw like bunnies and I was too fucked up to remember?

He gave me a breathy chuckle. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

I shook my head, not realizing I still had my hands over my mouth and my eyes wide. He looked to me and leaned closer, his hand reaching for one of my arms. I was frozen, planted on the bed. He pried one of my hands from my mouth and pulled me into his arms. I fought him but stopped when I felt the strain on my side and winced, trying to force back the pain mentally.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded, refusing to grab my side and grimace in pain. I looked to him, refusing to show anymore weakness in front of him. I was the body guard, and I was the one to guard him. It wasn't supposed to be the other way around.

I pulled from him and climbed over him, getting out of bed and trying to shuffle my way toward the mirror that hung in the room. I widened my eyes when I saw myself. My hair was still down and it cascaded down my shoulders to my boobs. I was still wearing what I wore last night to help catch Blondie Slayer. There was even the blood stains to prove it. I may have looked like utter shit but my hair was down! I promised Ed would never see it down. I tried to put it up in a ponytail before Ed got a good look, completely forgetting that he saw me last night like this.

As soon as I reached my right arm up, I winced, pain shooting from my wound. I clenched my teeth. "God damn it," I said lowly and under my breath.

I felt someone by me. I knew who it was. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I said. "Just fine."

Just get your hair in something else. You can't have it down. It's not professional and to hell with showing Ed what I'm really like.

"Bull shit."

I looked to him. "You're just like me. You're in pain, and, to be honest, you look like shit."

I glared to him. "Yeah, thanks for that," I said sarcastically. I turned from him and started to walk away.

I felt him wince. "I'm sorry, okay? God, I'm sorry for getting you from the hospital and bringing my girl away from the one place she hates."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Yeah, and remembering what happened afterwards is a bitch," I muttered as I stopped and looked at what I was wearing. I was barefoot and still in everything I was in properly. As my side-swept bangs fell forward, I left my fingers in my hair, tightening my grip on it.

I stopped when I realized something. "Your girl?" I shot my head toward him.

"Yeah, I am pretty sure we agreed on that after we kissed the second time."

I rolled my eyes. "You're still not going to know why I didn't want you to know about me being bait for Blondie."

"And why not?" he asked. "You got injured because of him! You can't even put your hair back! I think that constitutes as my business!"

"Because, Ed, you don't need to know! It was my choice to become bait. I knew what could happen. I didn't need you freaking out about it."

He paused, fuming a little. I took the time to turn from him to at least look descent before I snuck back to mine and Jen's place for a nice nap and some ramen. If only I could put my hair in a damn ponytail the way I like it.

"God, I thought I told you that when I was in the damn hospital."

"No," he said, stopping me once again from my trek into the bathroom. "You didn't. You decided to cry on me instead."

I closed my eyes as a grimace. Damn he was right. Why did he have to be right?

"How long were you there?"

Ed gave me a weird look. "While you were passed out in the hospital bed? About ten minutes."

"Where's Al?"

I had just realized Al wasn't in there. I probably wouldn't have minded being in a room alone with Ed if I wasn't in so much pain and couldn't remember anything before. Not to mention that little incident about being bait looming over us.

"Library," he said easily. "He's researching more on the stone to get his body back."

"Oh," I said as I went back toward the bathroom. "I need a shower."

"How about some clothes to match?"

I turned and gave him a look.

"You aren't going into HQ looking like the undead, just sayin'."

I nodded my head up. "I'll figure that out later."

Ed rolled his eyes. "I'll get something for you," he said as I shut the door.

I sighed as I turned on the shower. I knew it was well into the morning and we would have been at headquarters on any other normal day. I ran my fingers through my hair with my left hand. I started to strip from my clothes and getting into the shower, letting the dried blood moisten and run off me. I started to scrub away the blood that was still sticking to me. I tried not to move my right side much as I finished my shower. When I got out, I noticed a towel and a change of clothes. I narrowed my eyes at them. When was Ed in here?

I got dressed as best as I could before heading out the bathroom, where Ed was already dressed and his hair, which was in a ponytail the last I saw him, was in his braid. I looked to him.

"When did you go into the bathroom?"

"When you were in the shower." Evidently, he wasn't as bothered by this as I was. His tone was even and unlike mine.

I rolled my eyes as I attempted, yet again, to pull my hair back. When I failed and grimaced under the pain, Ed walked to me. He took the brush in my hand and slicked my hair back into the ponytail the way I liked it as I made sure I didn't need to change the bandage on my side.

"You can ask for help, you know."

I shook my head. "I would have found a way to do my hair without help."

* * *

A little after lunch, I was getting restless. A day without pain meds left me a little on edge. Not to mention the debreifing meeting I had with Maes when Ed and I stepped foot into the building. I sat on the couch in Ed's office, gripping my side. Our talk, not that it was much of a talk, more of an argument, replayed in my head throughout the entire day. Not to mention what happened last night and my epic failure of trying to remember how the hell I got to Ed's dorm last night without knowing.

Within that day, I had yet to see Jen. I wanted to let her know I was still alive and where I was last night. My problem was trying to tell her Ed and I didn't have sex, even though I was still pretty convinced that we did.

Ed sighed, seeing me, and stood, walking to me from behind his desk. I looked to him, silently asking what he wanted. He held out his hand, which I hesitantly took, and he pulled me to my feet with a small protest from me.

"Ed, what are you...?" He pressed his lips to mine, letting the pain in my side slowly fade away. My eyes were wide at first and eventually lowered closed.

Ed's flesh hand cupped my cheek and eventually slid toward the back of my neck. The gloved automail hand pressed to the small of my back, pushing my body into his. I tilted my head a little as my one hand teased the end of his braid and the other rested at his shoulder. It felt like a forbidden kiss. Al was visiting the Central Headquarter's library to find out more about the stone. He had special permission since he was the brother to the Fullmetal Alchemist. All that was around Ed's office was people passing by and Ed and I in his office. Alone.

Ed and I were in our own little world as my leg wrapped around his, trying to close all distance between us. It was just us and I wasn't in pain. Not even when Ed's automail rested on my waist, getting dangerously close to my stitches. We didn't think there would be anything that could pull us from the bliss.

"What the fuck?" Ed and I jumped, the world of bliss vanishing in a second. "I wonder where the fuck you've been since last night when you checked yourself out of the hospital and I come to find out that you're sucking off Edward's face!"

Sucking his face was one way to put it since him and I would kiss and suck a little on the other's lip. Ed fought the groan. I looked to Jen, wiping my lips before I turned to her.

"Ed took me to his dorm since I fell asleep after I left the hospital." I was pretty sure that's how it happened. If not, it's better that Jen not know and then kick his ass.

"And the sucking face?"

"She's mine and that's what I wanted to do."

Yeah, Ed, make things worse for you.

Jen sighed, her palm connecting to her face. "I am not going to ask."

I wanted to ask her if she knew the mysterious doctor from last night. But didn't bother. She was muttering to herself something.

"And here I thought she was on the edge of death when Roy told me she was fighting the doctors when they had to give her stitches."

"The Colonel saw Mick before I did?"

I widened my eyes as Jen nodded. "Yeah, he heard her yell and dressed like a doctor to see why."

Great, now I am in Roy's debt.


	14. Part 14

**Wow,**_** writer's block sucks royally. But here is some New Assignment! Seriously, how do you follow up on finding out Roy was the doctor and Ed and Mick making out in his office when Jen walked in on them? Personally, my thought to that in hindsight is that she should consider that Mick and Ed caught her and Roy in a comprimising position themselves. XD **_

_**Personally, this chapter made my stomach growl and my mouth water, not matter if I was hungry or not. You'll see what I mean when you read it. So, here is my pre-apology for anything that is eaten or how hungry you get afterwards!**_

_**I would like to thank FlameAlchemistLove for their input and helping me through the writer's block. You, my friend, are awesome! Thank you for the idea...and your stories are awesome! Thanks again!**_

_**Here it is, Part 14! Enjoy! ^_^**_

* * *

"Where are we going, Ed?" I asked as he nearly dragged me down the sidewalk. I tried to keep my assymetrical shirt, which was tight on my hips and loose everywhere else, from riding up. My dark jeans hugged my waist and my boots clicked on the sidewalk as he dragged me further away from the middle of the city.

"To a bakery."

"This late at night?"

"Yeah, they are open all the time. I want to show you the best doughnuts in Central." He sounded excited. It was the first real date we had been on in the month since Jen caught us kissing in his office.

Since then, it had been lunch dates and time away from everything during an assignment. I had heeled and the stitches were removed, but Ed was still careful, almost protective of me. I have to admit, it did get on my nerves. Now, since things had calmed down, even Ed had stopped wanting to follow every tiny shred of a lead to stay in Central, we decided to finally go a on a date. It did start out as a double date with Roy and Jen, but it quickly ended when we lost them in a large group of people where someone was performing some alchemy. I was pretty sure right then Roy and Jen were going to find somewhere to be alone and to get in a quickie in. Jen never came right out and told me but I was pretty damn sure they were screwing each other like bunnies. After all, Roy was known for it.

I did feel bad for Al, not having someone to go on a date with. He was always alone. If he found some girl to go with him, maybe he'd sound a little happier and he did when we were leaving. At least he was researching more on how to get his body back, something he's been looking forward to since he was put in that armor so long ago.

"You're taking me to a bakery at ten at night for doughnuts?" I asked seriously as we waited for the clear in traffic. Off in the distance, you could still see some alchemists showing off in Central City Park.

"Yeah," he said. "Your point being?"

I shook my head. "No point, just wondering."

He smiled, shaking his head. "You hate it when you don't know where you're going don't you?"

I have him an incredulous look. "You would want to know too if catching criminals was your only cource of finding food and shelter."

Ed disregarded it, saying that I would see where we were going soon enough. God, how I hated it when he did that to me.

The bakery was small and wedged between two other shops on the street. The fresh, bakery smell could be smelled from outside. I loved the smell. I looked to him with a smile as he looked to me.

"This must be it," I said as I looked back to the clear glass that had decorated ivory curtains. It seemed so inviting.

I looked to Ed, who nodded. "Yeah, Mr. Hughes showed me this place a while ago."

I smiled, silently reminding myself to thank Hughes when I had the chance. It wasn't every day someone took me out for the hell of it. I opened the door, the smell of freshly baked good hit both of us, making my stomach growl. I turned to Ed with a smile.

"Come on, Ed, let's go in," I said excitedly. I wanted a glazed doughnut fresh out of the oven.

Ed strut to me, making the distance from the side of the building to the door in two steps. He walked in and held the door open for me. I looked outside a breif moment to see a glimmering hunk of metal with red, glowing eyes. I shook it form my mind, Al wouldn't follow his brother, would he?

Walking into a place like this bakery made me feel at home. The yellowed lights seemed dimmer now that it was night and looked to have a hazed effect to everything around. It reminded me of decorated lights you'd see on houses and Christmas trees. I looked to Ed when I stood beside him.

"Get whatever you want," he said as he looked to me with a softer smile than what I was used to.

I looked through the display case of doughtnuts and felt my mouth water. Just thinking about the light, fluffy, soft dough baked to perfection and topped with a light coat of glaze was making my stomach growl, hungering for one to satisfy my appetite. I could already feel the glaze and the dought practically melt in my mouth. All I needed with it was a mug of hot chocolate to dip it in.

I looked to the woman when the teasing was enough to make me want to jump over the counter for them. "I'll have one glazed doughnut and a small cup of hot cocoa please," I said with a smile. It was all I had a hankering for.

I looked to Ed as he ordered a doughnut, skipping the hot cocoa part. He'd probably already seen me practically drooling on the case when I saw they had my favorite doughnut in stock. In turn, he'd figure out that glazed doughnuts and hot chocolate were my weakness.

As the woman behind the counter prepared the order, I looked around the bakery. It was a simple place but it seemed to have it's own little personality. It felt like home. I looked to Ed just as the woman announced the price. I drove into my pocket for my cash.

"No, Mick, I got this," he said as he put the money on the counter, leaving me to grab the cup and the two doughnuts. "Find a seat, we'll stay here and eat them."

Just before the woman spoke, I walked away from the counter with our things in my hand and found a seat near along the front window, where the decorative ivory curtains were. I smiled as I sat down with the stuff and opened the bag, getting out my baked, glazed perfection and opening the lid to my small hot cocoa. I felt my mouth water even more, smelling the fresh baked goods wafting in the air, mix with the smell of chocolate. I fought from closing my eyes, going off into some paradise.

"Are you sure you want to sit here?" Ed asked as he sat down, taking his doughnut from the bag and setting it on top of it.

I tore a chunk off the glazed dough and nodded. "Yeah, I like this spot," I said as I dipped the chunk in the chocolatey liquid.

This earned a weird look from Ed. "What are you doing?"

"Something," I said as I popped the hot chocolate infused baked cake into my mouth, savoring the flavor of that first bite of something I hadn't had in ages. "It something I can't help, like your love for stew. You can't help that."

"But my thing for stew isn't like your...weird habit."

"Don't knock it till you try it," I said as I tore off another chunk.

Ed smirked. I knew that smirk. I was going to lose something; most likely a bite of my perfected treat. "Then let me try it."

Oh damn, there went those words. I lost something. What am I going to gain back? After all, there has to be some equivalency here. Competition? Someone who likes it like me? That's equivalent, right?

Oh God, I sound like Ed!

I dipped the piece I had torn off and dunked it into the drink, letting it soak all it could before I took it out, dismissing most thoughts from my head. "Here," I said as I held it out.

Ed leaned acorss the table to meet my fingers that held the torn doughnut but. He bit into it, careful not to take my fingertips with the soaked dough as his lips gently clasped over them, taking the chunk and leaving my fingertips wet. He sat back as my face looked surprised that he even did it. This was the same guy who liked to test my nerves and see how fast he could get on my nerves.

But he was still brave enough to confess that he liked me and didn't regret what we'd done in Roy's closet.

"Good?"

Ed nodded. "Who taught you that?"

I shrugged. "I was halfway to the North, looking for a criminal in the area, when I went into a bakery for a bite. I am not a coffee person so I ordered a hot cocoa. The glazed doughnut I had was a little dry so I soaked it in my drink and, yeah, the rest is history."

"Nice trick," he said. "Tastes good."

I didn't want to tell him that the hot chocolate had milk in it. As much as I wanted to see his face when I told him, I couldn't bring myself to do that to him. Not yet anyway.

I smiled. "Thanks. I can't get enough."

Ed chuckled, letting me eat my hot chocolate enhanced doughnut and eating his. When we were finished, he stood, extanding his hand to me. "Come on, let's go."

I smiled, taking his hand and walking out with him, waving to the bakery workers with a wide smile. Just as the door closed, I heard one of the workers say, "Young love, such a beautiful thing."

Ed and I walked down the sidewalk, heading toward away from the bakery. When we were far enough away and my growing suspicions of Al following us rose, he stopped and turned to me.

"We can head toward the other park not far from here or we can do something else. Your choice," he said with a smile.

I have to admit, I am still wondering where the Ed I met was. I wasn't used to him.

"The park sounds good," I said with a smile.

As Ed started walking, I looked behind me, wondering if Al was going to come out. I had figured it was him when I saw his foot as we passed a cat. Of course he had to pet the stray. I smiled when Ed mentioned how if Al was with us, he would have started petting it immediately. He wasn't wrong there.

I walked with Ed, finally getting to the park. No one was there. The moon shined and hardly any lights gave way to the path that went through it. I looked to the moon when we reached the middle of the park, where there was a large circular garden filled with the summer flowers. You could see some stars, which was great compared to the dim glow of the city. The city's lights never let anyone see the stars.

"What are you looking at?" Ed asked as he looked to me, and then to the sky.

"The stars," I said. I looked to Ed, who looked to me with a weird look. "Always catching criminals never really gave me the chance to look at them much. Normally, the criminals would hide in cities, or populated places, so I never got to see them much. When I did, I always took the time to look."

I heard Ed sigh as I looked to the stars again. "Funny, Al and I grew up in a small villiage and could see an abundance of stars every night it wasn't storming or cloudy. I never knew anyone could enjoy something simple as star watching."

I shrugged. "Before my family died, I still grew up in the city, never leaving it much. And when we did, we were heading to a new city. I was always amazed at the stars." I looked to Ed with a guilty smile. "Stupid as it sounds, it's part of what keeps me sane. Sometimes, I think it's like Mom and Dad are watching me since I am alone."

Ed took my hand, making me look to him. He gave me a soft smile. "You're not alone, though. You have the Fuhrer's secretary, what's-her-name, and you have Al and me." He turned me to face him, leaning closer. "Trust me, you have someone all the time."

With that, he leaned in and kissed me sweetly. His hands pressed to my back, making me lean to him more, deepening the kiss. I used one hand to grip the jacket he was wearing as the other wrapped around his neck. For once, everything was perfect.

* * *

_Mission accomplished, Ed got through a date without alchemy, losing his temper, or trying too hard. Good job, brother._

_I walked away from them and hiding behind a tree as I spied on their date, so they didn't see me. Ed would probably never forgive me for spying on him and Mick. But I had to make sure he didn't screw it up. With Roy and Jen's help, not to mention a little alchemy performace, I manged to get them alone. Mick needed to see Ed as the caring brother I see._

* * *

I wanted to smile every time I saw Ed. That date the other night was perfect. Now I was with Jen as we walked through the halls of Central Headquarters, heading back from lunch. Ed and Al were visiting Hughes.

"What happened to you two the other night?" I asked her as we walked.

Her eyes flashed excitement but she didn't waver. Her hands were still at her sides and she was still appearing to be the proper Fuhrer's secretary everyone knew. "Well, after we were separated, Roy and I snuck in here."

"Why?"

"I needed something." I gave her a weird look before she went on. "Anyway, disregarding that look of breaking and entering is against the law, he and I wanted some so we got into an office."

"Who's office?" I had a feeling I knew whose desk it was. After all, I heard Armstrong talk about how his desk was broken. At least he didn't say the desk was passed through the Armstrong line for generations like everything else about him.

Jen bowed her head, her face turning as red as crimson. "Armstrong's," she muttered.

I fought the laugh, whispering, "You two screwed in Armstrong's office? No wonder he has no idea how his desk broke and the drawers were rattled."

Jen couldn't help but to giggle. "We weren't exactly easy on the damn thing."

At least you didn't break Ed's, I thought as we got closer to his office.

"It was Al's idea to leave you two to your own date, you know."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Jen said as we reached the office.

I smiled, reminding myself to thank that boy for more than one thing. "Thanks, Jen. See you around."

I walked into Ed's office and closed the door, seeing Al alone in the room I looked to him. He raised his head, turning to me.

"Oh, Mick, you're back from lunch already?" he asked.

"Yeah, you two must be back from Hughes's?"

"Yeah, Mr. Hughes took brother to get lunch."

Perfect, I thought as I stepped to him, sitting on the couch with him.

"So, what did you do the other night?"

Al shrugged. "Read," he said.

"Right," I half-sang, knowing he was lying through his armor. "You read all night?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Then why did I see you follow Ed and I on our date?" There was a silent pause. Al didn't move. I chuckled. "Al, listen, I'm not mad at all. But you really are a terrible liar."

Al sighed. "I wanted to make sure Ed behaved himself. We both know how he can get."

I laughed. "Yeah, that's true."

"Besides, I wanted to make sure you got to see the caring brother I see." There was a second before he realized what he said. "That came out wrong. I wanted to say, Ed isn't the short-tempered guy you might think he is. There is a caring side to him too."

I know, I thought, I've seen it before.

That one time on the train, when I woke up in the hospital, there were a few times when I saw that caring side of him. The other night's date was no exception.

I smiled to Al, nodding. "Thanks, Al."


	15. Part 15

_**Heya guys, sorry for the long wait. Well, it's a long chapter by my standards. I regret nothing! Well, in this one, you get humor, depression, and fluff. Read and review. I love hearing from you readers! (Wow, that just sounded desperate...sorry)**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

"You know, Mick, we should take the guys to a hot spring," Jen said as we walked to Headquarters.

"Great idea, but a couple of things. First of all, why, and second of all, there isn't any hot springs in Ametris," I said. I'd been all over Ametris and there was no hot spring. I would have visited it if there was; private property or not.

Now, if there were some, you had to pay to get in and they were fake. The other ones had been destroyed a long time ago by war and other things. If there were any left, they were privately owned and keeping it a damn good secret.

Jen shook her head. "Not all of them are fake. My family owns one outside of Central; about a couple hour drive from here."

"Here as in Headquarters, or here as in Central City itself?" I asked as we ascended the stairs to our offices.

"Central City."

"And you think Ed and Roy are going to agree to being in the same, small, moving thing for a couple hours?"

Jen shrugged, obviously not thinking about that. "So? We'll be in the car. If Ed gets out of hand, we can stop so you can get a quickie in."

I narrowed my eyes to her. "Two things wrong with that. First, no, we haven't done it yet. Secondly, what makes you think Ed's going to be the only one to get out of hand? Roy isn't exactly Mr. Behaved around Ed." I instantly reminded myself of the argument they had when Jen and I were getting ready for our supposed double-date and that smirk on his face when Ed and I made out in his closet.

Jen chuckled. "True, but I figure they'd leave leave other alone if we were in the car."

"I will make no such vision."

Jen giggled. "Why not?"

"Because I can't see it happening. Ed and Roy can hardly stand to be around each other at work. What makes you think they'd get along outside work?"

Jen was quiet as we reached the floor Ed's office was on. That was until she said, "We all need to relax. I've been stressed just being the Fuhrer's secretary, Roy's always working on paperwork and it doesn't help I keep him distracted, Ed's worried about getting his goal performed, and you haven't slept an entire night since the Blondie incident."

Even after I helped kill the bastard, I still couldn't sleep, dreaming the worst after that night. That Jen didn't get to the alleyway in time and I ended up like another one of those victims. I sighed knowing she was right. Maybe all I needed was to get away from Central and relax somewhere...with Ed and Roy. Yeah, I wasn't going to be relaxing at all with those two at each other's throats.

"How would you know that?" I asked. I often stayed up and looked out my window or stared at my ceiling, hoping sleep would come. There have been a few times when I've gotten out of bed and walked around the house or took a long walk trying to clear my head. I thought I was quiet when I did that. I didn't know Jen knew about me.

Jen smirked a little, giving me the look. "There have been a few times when I can hear you get up in the middle of the night. I am not stupid, Mick; I know it's you."

I fought the urge to let my face turn as red as it wanted. I was caught. "What makes you think a hot spring will help? I've tried everything but see a quack _doctor_ and talk about my problem."

Jen chuckled, knowing my track record with doctors was about as impressive as Ed's. "Because your last resort is going to see this so called quack doctor. If it doesn't help, then you can say you've been to a real one and that's the end of it."

I sighed, knowing I'd have to go anyway, with or without Ed. "Fine, when are we leaving?"

"Friday night after work."

I slumped a little. "Today is Friday," I said, shooting her a narrowed glare.

Jen smiled brightly. Damn her, she'd planned this from the beginning without my consent. "Yup, I already have the guys packed and ready. We're leaving for two weeks."

I stared at her in disbelief before shaking my head and glaring at her. I hated it when she did this to me. "What makes you think I've packed for that kind of trip?"

"I did it for you," I gave her a look, "this morning," I narrowed my look, "while you were in the shower." She smiled innocently to me.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You were dragging me anyway?"

Jen nodded. "Well, it didn't take much to convince Ed to go. All he heard was hot spring and you going in with nothing but a towel on."

I gave her another unamused look. "I swear, you're just putting ideas in his head."

Jen smirked. "No, I am merely suggesting things he could try."

I was still unamused. "Yeah, putting ideas in his head. Now he won't do his work and just imagine me in a towel." I looked to her. "And where is Al going for two weeks? You can't expect him to do Ed's work."

"No," she smiled. "All expenses paid trip to Risembool. He's going to see their childhood friend."

"Winry," I said. I looked to her. "You sent him to see Winry?"

"Yeah, Ed said he'd love to see her."

That much was true. Al liked Winry, perhaps loved her. I wasn't sure. Al was always reserved when it came to those feelings. Al's always been the sweet brother, the level headed one compared to Ed. Hell, he was far sweeter and normal of the two.

"He'd also love to see a few cats."

Jen smiled to me. I shook my head, wondering what she was going to say next. "It's amazing what you learn when you travel and live with the Elric brothers."

"It's amazing what happens when you walk into your superior's office without knocking in the middle of the day." I still couldn't shake Roy and Jen making out on his desk. And he was the one who wanted to burn his closet to a crisp after Ed and I were found in it.

Jen chuckled, blushing. "Yeah, I was hoping you'd forget that."

"I can't."

I pleaded that she forgot about me telling her about what happened in Roy's closet.

"Oh, we're getting out at four-thirty instead of the usual five today. Roy and I will get you from Ed's office. After all, two weeks of relaxation and hot springs? You know you want a jump on it."

I smiled and waved, bearing with it. In all honesty, I was growing more and more nervous about it.

* * *

The end of the day came all too quick for me. Al had already left for Risembool; his train was this morning. Ed was late to work seeing his brother off. Roy had managed to not burn some paperwork to a crisp, which shocked me and Ed when we heard about that from some of his crew members. And Ed had managed to do all his paperwork and sneak in time for some private time in the closet, which he skipped lunch to do. Since it was after lunch, he decided to finish up any research he was working on, or at least get to a good point in it.

"I can't wait for this trip," he whispered into the shell of my ear as we waited for Jen to come around to let us know we were leaving. It was about that time anyway.

I turned my head to Ed, who was standing behind me, not even moving my book from the reading position I had it in. "You do realize that you'll be spending two hours with Roy in a car and then spending two weeks with him, right?"

I felt Ed freeze behind me as I went back to my book.

"But I'll have the nights with you."

"Have you thought that maybe I'll be rooming with Jen?"

"Then this trip will suck if I don't get some time away from that bastard Colonel."

I sighed, closing my book and looking to him a little more. "That is all you are worried about?"

There was a pause as he looked the each side of him before admitting, "Yes."

I fought the chuckle, which ended up escaping anyway. "Ed, you do realize it won't be just us, right?"

"Yeah, and I plan on spending all I can with you."

"I'm still your bodyguard." I had to make sure to separate bodyguard between my personal life. It was already a fine line as it was, and he was just itching to smear it.

"Yeah, at work you are." Leave it to Ed to find a loophole. "And outside of work and searching for the stone, you're my girl."

His girl? The thought made me feel like I was owned. I've never been owned, nor will I never be. I suppressed the shudder.

"Out of work I am both."

"I beg to differ."

"I bet you would."

Ed made sure I was facing him and I smiled to him when he did. "You know it," he said slyly.

I pressed my lips to his in a quick kiss just in case Roy and Jen decided to pull an Ed and just walk in. I wasn't sure how much of our relationship they knew. I was aware Jen knew a lot considering the fact that she decided to invite him along for the trip. As for Roy, cards are in the air with him at this point. However, after finding out it was him and Jen who broke Armstrong's desk after their night of "fun", I knew a little more than I wanted to about my best friend and her...whatever she calls him.

I smiled when we parted, just as the door knocked. Ed groaned a little. I silently praised what good timing Ed and I suddenly had.

"Come in," he said, trying to make it like he wasn't annoyed with whoever was behind the door at the moment for interrupting practically nothing that was going on between him and I.

Jen and Roy walked through the door in casual clothes. I wondered when they took the time to change. When I thought of that, my mind went to their quickie that broke Armstrong's desk. My question was answered immediately. Roy had a little fun before he changed, so did Jen.

"Are you two ready for two weeks of relaxation?" Jen asked as she looked to us.

Ed as removed his hands from the armrest I was using as a backrest and stood straight. He smiled to her, I could feel it radiate off of him.

"Yes!"

I widened my eyes at Ed's sudden, unlike him, excitement. He's planning something. I knew it.

Jen's attention was on me as I finished my paragraph, semi-engrossed into the words like Ed or Al would with their alchemy research. I finished my paragraph and placed in a bookmark.

"Yeah, sure," I said as I swung my feet over the edge of the couch and stood up, leaving my book to lay on the cushions of Ed's office couch for two weeks.

I figured the car trip was the part where I was going to need relaxing afterward. I was still skeptical of Jen's assurance that my nightmares will pass from this vacation away from Central City, Central Headquarters, and all the stresses that came with it. I was hoping Jen was right about it. After all, whether I'd admit it out loud or not, after a day of thinking about it, she's probably right.

We all piled into Roy's car, which was shocking he had his own car. I always thought he had his own team of subordinates driving him everywhere to prepare for when he became Fuhrer and everyone would have to drive him everywhere or risk getting fired. Jen had gotten into the driver's seat with Roy sitting behind her when she made the announcement, to Ed and Roy's discontent, that I was to be in the passenger seat with her.

Roy had gotten into the car, in the backseat behind Jen, when I had opened my car door and was about to get in before I was stopped by Ed's hand grabbing my arm. "What's wrong, Ed?" I asked as I looked to him with concern when I saw the defeated look on his face.

"I wanted to sit next to you."

"You'll still see me. I'll be right in front of you."

He kissed my lips, letting his tongue smooth over my lip. When he parted, he leaned into the shell of my ear. "I wanted to see how far I could go with you in the backseat."

I widened my eyes, suddenly glad that I was sitting in the front seat with Jen. I leaned into his ear as we heard a plea from Roy about public displays of affection that were borderline public indecency. "Don't worry, you wouldn't have gotten far," I said as flicked my tongue out to just graze his skin and get in the car.

He muttered something as he got in and the car took off. The car was silent some of the trip until Jen had started talking to me, leaving Ed and Roy no choice but to talk to each other. About halfway through, I started to feel hands that weren't mine, creeping on my sides, beginning at my hips and gliding upwards, trying to distract me from what I was talking about with Jen.

I turned to the blond in the backseat who gave me a guilty smile as Roy pointed to him. Like Roy would do that in the first place.

"Ed, seriously, how old are you?"

Ed gave me a guilty smirk. "Old enough to screw with you." His hand started to reach for me before I swatted it away.

"Not in front of those two, Ed. Who knows, Roy might get turned on and have Jen stop for a quickie," I said in a loud whisper.

That earned me a unison "Hey!" from both Jen and Roy, followed by Roy saying to me with his arms crossed. "I do have the ability to keep it in my pants, you know."

I gave him a devious smirk. "You know, I am pretty sure Armstrong's desk would like to beg to differ on that one."

Jen giggled, remembering the desk as she drove. "I am pretty sure there are a few places that would like to beg to differ, hon."

_Hon_? Did she really just call him that? And how long have they been together?

Roy pouted slightly, knowing he'd been bested by me and Jen. "Fine, but I am pretty sure my office closet has seen more than it wanted to."

"We made out, you bastard; I didn't screw her brains out." Which I was thankful for because that would have been a little more difficult to explain after hearing what the guys were saying while we were in there. "..._Not take her to the moon and back_." Yeah, I could still hear Breda's hearty laugh as he said that after we were placed in a compromising position.

I felt myself get red as I turned from the backseat to look out the window as we grew closer to a deep, thick forest. I turned to Jen with question. "How long as your family had this spring?"

"For generations!" she said in her best Armstrong impression she could come up with on the spot. Her voice returned to normal as she said, "They kept it well hidden for just as long fearing someone would make a profit from it."

"I can see why." I looked at the passing trees. "And the forest?"

"All the more to keep it hidden. No one explores forests anymore. Besides, my family owns most of it."

Soon after that, we came into a clearing with what looked like fog that covered low to the ground. We all knew it was the steam from the natural spring. Tall, thick trees surrounded the clearing and some parts of the small yard as we came toward a descent sized house. It had to have been smaller than a State Alchemist mansion, but a little bit bigger than a house you would see in Central, or even near it.

I stared at the place in awe. The driveway itself was long, covering us from all forms of civilization. The forest was dense like most alchemists when they find a scheme and stick to it. The house was a descent size, perfect for two couples to roam around in. All that was left was to explore where the natural hot spring was and to see the inside of the house. The place looked so well kept; like someone had been there before we had gotten there to make sure it was ready for us.

When the car stopped, I stepped out, still staring at it. I felt Ed come up behind me and wrap his mix-matched arms around my waist from behind and rest his head on mine. We stood there in this moment of bliss for a while before either of us said anything.

"Do you think we could relax here?" Ed asked into my ear since he was so close to it.

I nodded. "We better, or I'm resorting to daily massages and drinking." I was still under-aged for the drinking, but it was still an option. It wasn't like I hadn't drank before, or gotten hammered. I could already hold my liquor at seventeen.

"Come on, let's go in, guys," Jen said as she half dragged Roy with her to the house.

She unlocked the door just as I turned to Ed. He nodded, starting to move forward himself before I joined him, still reluctant as to much much of my nightmares two weeks of relaxing in hot water was going to do me.

Her and Roy ran inside, saying they were there by making out against the wall of the foyer. Ed and I rolled our eyes as we carried in our bags.

"Get a room, you two, seriously," I said with an annoyed tone. I got that image enough on the couch at the place Jen and I shared.

Roy stopped as Ed walked in with his bags with mine, leaving Jen's and Roy's in the back of the car. "Speaking of which, who is sharing a room with who?" he asked as he dropped the bags on the floor to give his arms a rest.

"Mick and I are sharing a room near to the first bathroom, and you and Ed are sharing a room down the hall near the last room at the end," Jen said as she pointed to each one of us as she mentioned them.

"So, no co-ed rooms? That sucks! How am I going to get alone time with Mick?" Ed asked, already pissed about it.

Close quarters with Roy was probably going to result in someone getting either barbecued, diced or minced, or beaten up. The chances are, both was going to happen.

"But, Jen, I want special time with you," Roy whined.

I snickered, seeing Roy drop from however old he was to the mindset of a twelve year old who couldn't get what he wanted. "Roy, I never knew you needed special attention," I said, trying to hold in my laugh.

Roy shot me a look pretty much saying, "Another comment like that and I am going to toast you." In return, I gave him a challenging look which caused Jen to giggle.

"Roy," she said sweetly, pressing her hand to his chest, "don't let them get to you."

I suppressed the shiver at the seductive tone of voice my best friend just gave my superior officer. When I looked to Ed, the same couldn't be said for him. He shivered anyway.

"Oh come on, find a bedroom in this place and get to it. Stop trying that shit with the old man in front of me, it's creepy as hell!"

Roy rolled his eyes as Jen did. I merely crossed my arms, looking to him. "Creepy? Need I remind you Barry the Chopper cross-dressed to kill, there is a cross-dresser in Rush Valley where Winry's on her apprenticeship, Armstrong is another one, not to mention a few others that are out there that are much creepier than me and Jen?"

Good point, Roy.

"Like?" Ed asked, obviously failing to see the point in most of them.

I bowed my head as an image flashed through my mind almost instantly when Roy mentioned Barry the Chopper. I remembered a certain man laying in the hospital until a full trial of his crimes could be held when he was healed. If he ever does. I fought back the image of him but to no avail.

"Blondie," I said softly as I looked up to the rest of them.

I grabbed my bag and started for a room I was going to claim regardless of who my roommate was. I left them standing there in shock and bewilderment of where that came from. I fought the tears of frustration of myself and fear as I walked into a near bedroom.

Jen sighed audibly. "And this is part of the reason why I wanted her to come."

There was a pause as I closed the door to the bedroom quietly.

"What do you mean?" Roy asked. His voice was muffled from the door. I could hardly make out what he said.

"She's becoming a stressed out insomniac because of nightmares from Blondie. She's just too proud to ask for help or admit it." Jen's voice was still muffled but loud enough so I could hear her. I hated it when she knew that shit about me and tells people I'd rather have not know.

No, I did admit that I was scared that night. I shook my head as I thought about it. I admitted it after I woke up in the hospital.

"Sounds like another blond I know," Roy's voice said. I could just picture him looking down to Ed with an all-knowing smirk like usual.

"What the hell are you doing looking at me?" Ed yelled, his body tensing like it normally would when he yelled like that. Just like his rants when someone would call him short.

There was a pause. I pushed myself off the door and fell onto the bed I was claiming as mine for the next couple of weeks. There were a couple muffled voices before someone started walking toward my bedroom door and knocked on the wood.

"Mick, you in there?" It was Ed.

I didn't say anything. I hated looking and being vulnerable. I was supposed to be strong and tough. A hard as nails girl with nothing holding her back like emotions that made no fucking sense what-so-ever. I heard the door open after another knock and a question of if I was in the room.

"Mick?"

Again, I was silent, not even acknowledging he'd walked into the room.

I heard him come into the room more, shut the door and step toward me. Again, I was silent, pretending he wasn't looking at me with those gold eyes that had sadness and concern in them for me. I felt his weight on the edge of the bed I was laying on and his flesh fingers tease the ends of my hair, knowing I loved it when he did that.

"Come here," he said softly.

I shook my head. I didn't need to be coddled like a little, helpless child.

He sighed before using his arms to lift me to him, wrapping them around me in a tight hug so I couldn't push him away like I was already planning. Damn, he's good. "I said come here," he said softer than before. He kissed the side of my head before resting his head on mine. He took in a deep breath as he whispered softly, "We all have things we have nightmares about. Mine is from when I put Al in armor."

Before I could stop myself, I gripped his jacket, returning the hug. I looked to him, my eyes shining with the threat of tears. He cupped my cheek with his automail hand, the cool metal soothing my hot-feeling cheek.

I hesitated for a moment as I said, "Ed?"

He smiled, nodding. He leaned in, pressing his lips to mine gently and keeping my body close to his. My one hand slid to his chest, feeling his heart pound beneath his clothes. My other hand, as his one hand teased the ends of my hair more, gripped his jacket, scared he was going to disappear. He gently sucked on the bottom of my lip, teasing his way in to map out his new territory. I leaned closer giving way to the erotic dance only we knew.

When our lips parted from lack of air, Ed smiled to me as he pushed the ends of my side-swept bangs from my eyes. "I don't care what they say, I'm sleeping with you."

I gave him a confused look with a slight smile and a blush as it painted across my cheeks. "What meaning are you talking about for that one?"


	16. Part 16

_**Sorry for the slow uploads guys. Been busy learning about Sarah Emma Edmonds from my homestate of Michigan. However, here is the newest part. Mick, Jen, Roy and Ed are heading to a privately owned hot springs? Yup! What kind of things will ensue? **_

**_Honestly, this wasn't what I was thinking when I was writing this toward the end, but it felt so right! XD_**

**_Songs: "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith  
"Sorry" by Buck Cherry_**

* * *

"Come on, Mick, we're going into the spring. You should come with us," Jen said as she pulled me down the hall toward my room, warpped in nothing but a towel.

"I'll come, maybe put my feet in or something," I said. There was something about wearing nothing but a towel around both Ed and Roy that made me uneasy. I wasn't as confident in that area like Jen was.

"Seriously? That is all you're going to do is dip your feet in?"

"Yeah."

"You of all people need this two weeks to relax."

"I know."

"And you're not going to do anything about it?"

"I will."

"Like what?"

"Read, dance, get drunk, sing," I said as I listed them. After naming off a few more, I muttered, "Getting in the fucking hot spring when everyone's asleep."

Jen shook her head to me. "I can't believe you. All this time for the trip here and you're not going to enjoy the main reason why we came."  
I nodded with the beat of my words and syllables as I said, "I will...eventually." She gave me an unbelieving look. "It's like sex for me, you gotta ease into it."

She threw her hands in the air, letting the towel that was balled in her fist fall a little before she caught it again. "I am not going to ask where you got that analogy, but I am going to demand you get your ass in that spring at least once a day."

I crossed my arms. "No, I'll get in when I want."

"Well, you better want to now, because I am stripping you down to your panties and bra and hauling your skinny ass to that hot spring and throwing- literally throwing- you into it."

"And have your pervy boyfriend watch? I don't think so. No way in hell is that going to happen," I said as I shook my head and raised my eyebrow to emphasize my point.

Jen groaned. "I give up!" She threw one arm in the air this time. "Grab a damn book and meet us out there." She took a few heavy steps from me. She turned to me again as I turned around. "Oh, and don't think this is a 'get out of jail free' card. I will get your ass in that spring."

"Wonderful," I said, slightly irritated that I had to go into it in the first place.

"Oh, and when you go in, nothing but a towel."

I widened my eyes at the comment, feeling my cheeks get red hot. Jen chuckled. If I was wearing nothing but a towel like her, would the guys, especially Ed, be doing the same? The mere thought of it, made my cheeks an even deeper red. Yeah, I was definitely going to be in that stupid spring alone while everyone else was asleep.

When I hit reality again, I shook my head before going into the room I claimed and found a book to read. It was a light romance novel for when I traveled alone. It was the only one I owned, and, seeing how I've read so many others, this particular one was my favorite.  
I walked to where the hot spring doors were and opened them, stepping out onto the weathered wood. The warm wood felt good under my bare feet as I walked across it and to the far edge of the spring. I sat on the dry wood to roll my pant legs up before looking to the steaming water with hesitation. After dipping a toe in, testing how hot this spring was, I slid my feet in, opening my book and reading it for the millionth time.

I could faintly hear Jen giggle as I became engrossed in the novel. "Come on, Roy, you want to wait for that for when we're alone."  
Roy whined a little, making it sound almost manly. "Oh? And we aren't alone?"

"Hell no, I am over here," I said to them without looking up from the words I was reading.

I could see them look at me from the corner of my eye. Roy had her in his arms as he dipped her low, both wearing white, cotton towels. They were looking to me, wondering how the hell I got there and why I was still dressed. Jen's hair was blowing in the wind as it swept through, making the steam blow and dance with it. Roy stood straight, keeping an arm around Jen.

"I hardly noticed you there, Mick." I knew he was trying to make it an insulting joke. But it didn't work. It didn't even make me roll my eyes or groan.

"Good, that means I can blend," I said as I turned the page on the book, uncaring of what I just said did to his ego.

"You're so quiet."

"Like a ninja."

"You're short."

"Oh well."

"I AM NOT YOU BASTARD!"

I sighed a little. "And there is Edward," I muttered as I heard Ed try to swing at Roy and miss, just barely, like usual.

Jen giggled. I continued reading as it got quiet. I heard one of them slip into the water with an audible sigh.

"Feel good, babe?" Roy's baritone voice asked.

Jen sighed contently again. "Yes, you guys should try it."

It wasn't a second before I heard the same from Roy, and soon after Roy, was Ed. I didn't look up from my book, trying to get back into the words to make them come to life. Things were quiet for all of two seconds before I heard someone move in the water and displace it as they came towards me.

"Why aren't you getting in?" Ed asked as he rested his wet mismatched arms on my lap, making my jeans wet where his arms were pressing on my legs.

I shrugged, not really looking up from the page to see his eyes. "Don't feel like it, I guess."

"You should come in here. The water is great."

"Maybe later," I said as I finished the chapter.

I felt Ed's frown on me as I began the next chapter of the novel. I finally looked to him and tried not to show too much emotion.

"Come on, you'll like it."

"I might, but I'll try it later."

Ed pouted a little. I looked up to him. "Yes, Mr. Elric?"

"Get in here, you need to relax too."

"I am relaxing."

He crossed his arms. "Not what I meant."

I knew what he meant. I wasn't going to admit that. I didn't look to him as I went back to my book. I felt his hands dig into my pockets, making sure there was nothing in there. Then, with his driest hand, he took my book from me and closed it, tossing it away from him and me. I glared at him.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Ed?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

Ed smirked as he leaned to me for a kiss. I leaned toward him out of second nature and kissed him. I instantly got lost in it, feeling my hands on his neck and the other on his shoulder. His hands gripped my shirt and grabbed my hand. I felt his hand bring mine up. That was until I felt the jerk and the sudden rush of water.

"God damn it, Ed!" I said as I hit the surface of the spring water for air. "Why the fuck did you fucking do that?"

I splashed some water his way. I could see Jen and Roy staring at us from the corner of my eyes.

"You need to relax and there is no way in hell I was going to watch you pretend to read that book while the rest of us relaxed. You need it like the rest of us, so stop pushing your fucking body to the limit!"

I growled, pushing past him and getting onto the deck, dripping wet with the warm water from the spring. I rang out what I could from my shirt before just stripping it off and letting it land on the deck with a loud slop.

"Mick, where are you going?" Jen asked sounding both concerned and annoyed. Maybe it was the display her and Roy had just witnessed.

"To my room, if anyone decides they want to talk to me before I walk out, go to fucking hell!"  
I walked into the house again, going to my room and slamming the door closed. I had a feeling Ed, Jen, and even Roy jumped at the loud sound that could possibly sound like a gunshot. Maybe it was a good thing that we were in the middle of fucking nowhere.

I changed into dry clothes, letting my wet ones hang from the open window. I dried my hair a little and pulled it into a braid pulled to the side. I flopped on my bed, staring at the ceiling and hoping that I could calm down enough without jumping into a freezing lake.

* * *

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I heard my bedroom door gently close. I didn't move nor open my eyes when I heard the person in my room walk to me. They sat at the edge of my bed, looking at me for a moment. They pushed hair from my eyes, making me move my head a little by instinct.

"Come to see if you've calmed down and you passed out," he said in mock sarcasm. He played with my hair a little, twisting it between his fingers. "That's just wonderful. At least you're calm in your sleep."

I felt him lean and kiss my temple sweetly. I let out a little whimper despite myself as I felt his fingers release my hair and let the locks fall beside my head. He kissed my temple again.

"Sweet dreams, Mick," he said softly as he walked to the door. "I'll see you later."

With that, he stood up and walked back across the door, gently closed the door with the same gentleness he used as he thought I slept as he walked out. I cringed a little before letting myself start to drift off again. I felt guilty for not apologizing when I had the chance. I had no idea who all was concerned for me. I felt a single tear of guilt and sadness pool in my eye.

I curled into a smaller position as I whispered almost inaudibly, "Sorry, Ed."


	17. Part 17

_**Wow, this took longer to write than I thought. I am so sorry to those who read this. I do wanna know what you think of it though!**_

_**In this chapter, I wanted to have Mick finally in the hot spring for herself. Yeah, I know, but that is all I really had planned for this chapter. What happens in this chapter is what I was feeling at the moment. So, if you're currently laughing at me, then I completely understand because I am too!**_

**_Songs: "Can't Fight the Moonlight" by LeAnn Rymes.  
"Because the Night" by Cascada  
"Push" by Enrique Iglesias feat. Lil Wayne  
"Move Your Body" by My Darkest Days  
"S.E.X." by Nickelback  
"Turn Me On" by Nicki Minaj  
"I Wanna Feel Something" by Trace Adkins (For when Mick says why she would lean back on train railings)  
_**

* * *

It was well into the night when I woke up next. The moon in the deep navy sky was shining through my window. I sat up slowly, careful not to make any noise that would disturb my roommate's sleeping. I didn't know who it was yet, but I had a feeling that they would wake up from the slightest bit of noise out of the ordinary. I crept across the room and gently opened the door. The door opened with a slight creak and I slipped behind it, shutting it just as silently.

I sneaked away from the door, heading toward the hot spring when I was sure everyone in the house was asleep. If anything was going to make me relax, it was experiencing the hot spring alone and at night while everyone slept. When I had reached the hot spring, I quickly stripped from my clothes, feeling the cool, night air hit my once warm skin. I wrapped into a towel before stepping silently to the spring, sliding into the heated water.

I felt instant relaxation. My muscles instantly relaxing under the constant heat of the water. I tilted my head back, my eyes facing toward the moon as it shined town onto the hot spring I was in. I watched the stars and the moon, taking in the deep navy sky. The small, silver stars twinkled above me. I smiled as I looked to the moon, noticing the lighter blue around the moon as it illuminated the dark world below it.

I shifted in the hot spring, making sure I let my shoulders feel the magical, heated water of the spring. I sighed more audibly, finally feeling that sense of relaxation I'd been looking for since the Blondie incident. I could feel my brain start to slowly ease into thinking about absolutely nothing but myself in this hot spring alone, the moon, and the sky. It was no wonder that Jen, Roy, and Ed were relaxed in this and wanted me to join them. It was heaven on earth.

That was until I heard a voice speak softly behind me.

"How'd I know you'd be out here if you weren't in bed?" the voice asked from near the house.

I jumped a little, tightening the towel around my body, even though I was pretty sure I knew who it was. I turned to them. "God damn it, Ed! Can you not scare the living shit out of me?"

He chuckled as he walked to me. "Feeling better than from earlier?"

I nodded, feeling my cheeks get even more hotter. It wasn't from the hot springs. Ed was clad only a pair of his boxers, like he had woken up and noticed I was gone, and had gone to find me without giving what he was wearing a second thought.

"What the hell? Don't you ever wear clothes?"

"Yeah, I was too tired to put on pajama pants when I went to bed," he said. I could easily tell he was lying.

"Liar."

He chuckled. "Fine, fine, I nromally sleep in my boxers and my tank top. Al never seems to mind."

"That's because you're his brother. I am merely the girl you're dating."

"So? Shouldn't make a difference. It'll make you and Al equals if I am the same in what I wear to bed."

"You must be the one in my room."

"Yeah. Roy and Jen went to bed a little early."

I scoffed. "Damn bunnies."

He chuckled, grabbing a towel and slipping it around his waist before he slid his boxers off from under the towel. I felt my cheeks get hotter and my heart pound even faster. He was seriously thinking about getting in with me. I fought the urge to slide away from him when he stepped in beside me and sat down with a relaxing sigh.

"It feels so much different than in the daytime," he whispered through another relaxed sigh.

I nodded, tilting my head back again so I faced the sky, and closed my eyes. "Yeah."

Ed casually slipped his arm around me, making me lean against him. He gently kissed my head and rested his against mine. "You do feel more relaxed, Mick."

I only sighed with relaxation, rendered unable to say much else. "I am," I finally managed out after a long, almost awkward silence.

"Good, that's all we wanted," he said. Then he added soon after, "I don't care if you get out here in the middle of the night. It's just wrong that you're the one still suffering after what... happened."

"You can say the name," I said slowly, trying to convince myself as well that it was time to shape-up and move on just like I had always done since I lost my parents.

"I'm not going to, it's still too fresh. We're here to relax. Let's talk about something else other than him," Ed said with a slight smile.

"Like?"

"Where are you from?"

"Can't really remember," I said honestly with a shrug. "Since my family died when I was younger, I've lived damn near about everywhere. That's why," I sighed, thinking about it. "That's why I would lean back on the train railings like I used to until that one broke."

"That's the scariest shit I've ever witnessed."

I fought the chuckle. "I guess I did it to feel something. To feel alive in a world of contracts to the Amestrian Military and getting by on my own."

Ed stared at me. "You decide to almost kill yourself each time you do that to _feel_ something? What the fuck? You've got to be more twisted than I am."

I shook my head. "We've all got our little twisted things about us, Ed. You're still trying to get your brother's body back while I am still wondering why I am here."

"Again, twisted as hell."

I stayed silent, he didn't get it. I mean, yeah, he's also witnessed horrors of this world that no one should know, but he still felt emotions, while I am still wondering if I can feel them at all. I shook my head when I came to the conclusion that we'll never see eye-to-eye on that small subject.

I turned my attention back to the stars, trying to think of something else to talk to Ed about. It was either that or say to hell with resisting the urge to straddle him and make-out with him like the rest of my body wanted. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach as the back of my mind screamed for it.

"Aw, fuck it," I said as I moved in the warm water and straddled him, mine and his lips locking almost instantly.

I pressed my body to him, my arms wrapping around his neck as I felt Ed's hands hesitantly press against my back and press me even closer to his body as we kissed. Instinctively, I sucked his bottom lip, hearing a wanton moan emit from him. I smirked a little, knowing that I was making him practically melt against me.

It was like Roy's closet all over again. Hands moved all over, rediscovering each other's bodies. Heat rose my body temperature, making me shudder in delight as his cool automail arm slithered around my body. I let out a small moan of pleasure.

"Hm, Ed," I uttered into his ear, feeling him shudder beneath me.

"Mick," Ed whispered into my ear as I began to kiss and nip at his neck, letting my hair swing to one side of my body, the ends teasing my arms and his left arm. "You're teasin' me."

I pulled from his neck just enough to mutter against the skin of his neck, "Good."

The morning sun shined through the open window of the room. The warm morning breeze shifted the curtains that hung in the window to blow in the direction of the breeze. I stirred my head and began to open my eyes, letting my senses slowly go to normal as I began to wake up. The first sense to come back was my sense of weight, feeling that I was on my stomach and something was over my back, and it wasn't the blanket either.

I turned my head to see another blonde head next to mine. They were still asleep, looking so peaceful where he lay. I watched him a while, taking in the fact that this was the second time I had woke up with Ed next to me. The last time was when I got out of the hospital. I turned in bed and noticed red fabric against the light blue of the blanket the bed owned. Was I wearing Ed's red coat too?

"What the fuck happened last night?" I asked in a low, almost inaudible whisper when no memory of how I acquired his red coat came into light. I pressed my hand to my forehead as if it was going to help me remember what happened.

I remembered going to the hot spring in the middle of the night. I remembered Ed joining me. I also recalled straddling his lap as we made out. I pressed my body against his, my boobs rising just enough to make Ed notice and enjoy them for a moment. I remembered staying in the hot spring for a while, just making out with him under the pale light of the moon. Then we got out, both of us were wet and slick from the hot spring, and I dropped my towel on the hot spring porch and running inside. Ed got a little excited, trying to pull me into his arms, but never getting the chance. I remembered Ed following me into our bedroom, where we resumed our make-out session-which was slowly turning into a more erotic and something more as the time passed. I somehow had my legs wrapped around his body, keeping myself up as I nipped and kissed his skin, careful about leaving hickies, even if Ed wasn't. From there, Ed dropped me onto our bed and we...

"FUCK!"

Ed jumped, hearing my voice, nearly falling off the bed. He sat up suddenly, turning to me. "What?"

I looked at him, wide-eyed. "Nothing. Just remembered something... I forgot to do at work."

"Like what?"

I shook my head, hoping Ed would get the message to drop it. But, as smart as Ed is, he can be a real idiot sometimes.

"Oh, well," he said, leaning in and giving my forehead a kiss, "would you like to go to breakfast?"

Right then, breakfast was the _last_ thing on my mind.


End file.
